Xenoblade Redux
by Doortodarkness12
Summary: A re-telling of Xenoblade Chronicles with a slight change of course from the game with OC's and a couple new plot twists. I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES OR THE OC's. I ONLY OWN 1. Contains Mild swearing. SPOILERS FINISH XENOBLADE OR WATCH SOMONE ELSE BEFORE YOU PLAY. Or just read to figure out. This is my first story so play nice and let me know what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this actually took longer than I hoped. I started writing this overnight but my arrow keys moved it back a page when I was almost done completely deleting all of my progress. Anyways, here it his. The dialogue heavy prologue of, Xenoblade Redux! All characters belong to their respective companies. I do not own Xenoblade chronicles, I only own 1 OC in this story.**

Long ago, the world was an endless sea. Cloaked, in a boundless sky. Until, two great titans came into existence. The Bionis, and Mechonis. Both of them, locked in a timeless battle until eventually, only their lifeless corpses remained. Now, our world, stretching along the fields of the Bionis body, is under attack from a relentless force known only as Mechon.

"Retreat! Retreat!" one of the soldiers yelled at the top of his lungs as one of the Mechon knocked him over. "Get away from me!" he screeched staring at his last moments. The Mechon grabbed him and ripped him apart almost as if eating him alive. Many voices could be heard throughout the valley of the Mechonis sword. "Number of M78 approaching unknown!" one of the voices rang out as he was also eaten by the Mechon.

Suddenly, a blue light came out of nowhere and starting slicing through Mechon like nothing. With great skill, the wielder of the red blade that emitted the light, destroyed many of the Mechon with few swipes. "They're advancing down our weak right flank" the young man said to himself. "For a bunch of soulless machines they seem to know a thing or two!" he declared grabbing the red blade known to all as the Monado. He leaped behind cover in the form of a downed mobile artillery unit showing clear signs of damage. Another man, much older, began running towards the down artillery. "Dunban," the new man panted trying to catch his breath. "We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6. We'll set up the last line of defense there." he informed Dunban. Just as they were talking, another young man ran down the Sword Valley and ducked behind with the other two men.

"That's a good idea." Dunban said out of breath. "Spend any more time around here and we're done for." he finished. "Count me in! We've gotta get outta here!" the new man replied in a hurry shielding himself from the various explosions. "Or, we can stay and fight?" Dunban asked. "What?!" the man replied clearly shocked. "We may die if we stay here, but staying gives us a chance to change our destinies!" Dunban said foolishly. "We have the Monado. With this the future is outs for the taking!" Dunban yelled as he tried and jump over cover and into the fray.

"Stupid beast!" the old man yelled at Dunban forcing him down. "Your body cant take any more of the Monado!" he told Dunban. "I cant tell by just looking at you!" "Getting short-sighted in your old age Dickson?" Dunban replied. "Don't worry. I'm still in control." Dunban said reassuringly. "I knew I couldn't talk sense into a beast..." Dickson said giving up. "Alright then, i'm coming with you. You're going to see someone to drag your corpse home." Dickson said jokingly. "If you still think you've got the strength in you old man." Dunban countered. "Oi! You two! We've been given the order to pull back! I'm leaving!" the last man said speaking up. "Well, I say your coming with us Mumkhar." Dunban said. "After all, what would we do without those?" Dunban asked pointing to Mumkhar's claws.

"Its now or never Dunban. We'll give 'em a warm Homs welcome!" Dickson said as if he had become a stupid beast. "Agreed" Dunban replied as he leaped over the cover with Dickson. "What're they trying to prove anyway?! No sake dying on some godforsaken field!" Mumkhar said to himself. "Nothing for it." he reassured himself. "Ill have to use Dunban as a decoy, that should give me time to escape!" Mumkhar said laughing then jumping into the battle. The three starting charging at the various Mechon destroying them with great skills. Dunban had used a secret Monado art that allows ordinary weapons to damage Mechon. "Monado... Enchant!" Dunban yelled, the blade turning purple and emitting a wave the engulfed Dickson and Mumkhar with power. Dickson and Mumkhar were working on lining up all of the Mechon in one line, with Dunban at the end of it. As if on cue, the two jumped behind Dunban and he started charging the Monado again. "Monado... Buster!" he yelled, the blade growing to twice the size cutting down all of the Mechon with one great swing.

As the trio finished that group, another endless wave of black doom approached from deeper inside the valley. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Mumkhar groaned, his eyes wide with disbelief. "They're really hell bent on taking us out." Dickson said trying to ease up Mumkhar's confusion. "They'll have to be if they want to defeat us!" Dunban said activating the Monado once more. "Monado enchant!" Dunban once again yelled using the art. The trio then once again charged at the Mechon leaving heaps of broken machines everywhere. Dunban was at the top of a large pile, his body struggling to keep standing when a Mechon ran up behind Dunban and brought up his arm about to eat him, just then Dickson came out yelling and shot the Mechon right in the face, leaving a large pile of rubble. "I ain't going down that easy." Dickson said with a cut on his shoulder. "Dunban!" he said climbing up the pile of Mechon. "You all right?" Dickson inquired after seeing his state.

"What does it look like?" he replied. "I'm still ready to go!" Dunban replied bringing up the Monado again. "Stupid beast..." Dickson shrugged. The two started heading back down for medical treatment when they saw Mumkhar running back down. "Mumkhar! Where are you going! That ways..." Dunban said not able to finish his sentence as a great wave of pain surged through him. "Sorry to tell you this boys but its the Monado they're after!" Mumkhar said waving and shortly after running off. "Mumkhar! You dirty..." Dickson was about to reply before a large explosion rang out across the field. "I'll just come get the Monado when everything's quieted down a bit!" Mumkhar said panting. "That things gonna be mine!" he said as he tripped down a slope red laser pointing at his body ready to shoot. "Oh no! Please!" Mumkhar said facing his last moments. "Vile Mechon... If you think the Homs, people of Bionis, are just going to sit, waiting for you to pick us off... You're sorely mistaken! Dunban said activating the Monado and charging when he saw a large flash of red, and then the Mechon exploding...

**Well that's it for the Prologue, I hope you enjoyed as I added a bit of foreshadowing for a later character at the end. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. See you guys in Chapter 1, Colony 9.**


	2. Colony 9

**Hey guys welcome back to Xenoblade Redux. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM XENOBLADE. I ONLY OWN ONE OC IN THIS STORY ALL OTHERS BELONG TO OTHER PEOPLE AND THE GAME BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND MONOLITH SOFTWARE. Anyways, Chapter 1, welcome to Colony 9! I also apologize for temporarily deleting the story I just had some kind of issue with it so I had to reset it.**  
><em>-"One<em>_ Year Later...-_

"An M71!" a young boy shouted to himself in awe. "I can use the parts to re-align the Anti-Air batteries!" he exclaimed. "Ugh..." he sighed soon after. "Its broken..." he said disappointed. "The joint section... Its buckled..." he observed. "Completely.. Useless!" he yawned falling down onto the grass. A dragonfly then fly around his head, landing softly onto a flower near him. The boy looked over and noticed something... "An M89!" he exclaimed leaping up and running over. "Its armor would be perfect for making a shield!" he said. "If I could just... Get it off!" he said as he struggled to get the armor off when it suddenly started shaking, pushing him off onto the ground. "Ah!" he yelped in surprise. "Shulk!" a new voice said as another, brown haired boy came running over, ramming right into the Mechon knocking it over revealing a Crabble. "Reyn!" Shulk said in surprise. "It's just a Crabble." Reyn said his english accent easily noticeable. "It was using the Mechon armor as a shield." he explained. Shulk then drew his short blade, ready to fight. "Ill knock it down , then, use your arts to finish it off!" Reyn said.

"The crabble charged at the duo upset at being awoken from its nap. Reyn taunted the Crabble making it charge at his, even more furious that Reyn is now insulting it. Shulk then came up from behind the Crabble and spun around slicing it off balance. "Wild Down!" Reyn yelled, his driver crashing into the Crabble knocking it down. "Back Slash!" Shulk exclaimed killing the Crabble.

"You all right Shulk?" Reyn asked clearly worried about his friend. "Im fine. But look at the shell! It's still completely intact! Everyone in the Colony is going to be really happy!" Shulk exclaimed, his eyes shining like he had won an award. "Im more worried about you then the shell..." Reyn said to himself. "Ah well, at least knowing you, you'll make a decent weapon out of it." Reyn said. "This Scrap Drivers excellent! I learned it by watching Dickson made weapons. Course, non of 'em beats Dunban's weapon." Reyn said showing off his Driver. "The Monado... I hope I can find out its secret someday." Shulk pondered. "You will Shulk, you will. Did you get the parts he asked for?" Reyn asked. "Yeah, got 'em all right here." Shulk said showing a large bag full of something made of metal. "I dunno why he likes those part so much..." Reyn said. "Well, I'm out here so I might as well grab them. Not like I'm doing anything else then looking for spare parts out here." Shulk said convincingly. "I don't mind and its kinda fun to watch what he does with those parts." Shulk responded. "Honestly... Ill never understand you two" Reyn said confused. "Well lets just get back to the colony for now." Shulk said. "Yeah we should, ol' square-tache is really gonna let me have it." Reyn said. "Square-tache?" Shulk said wondering. "Oh, the defense gorse colonel. He's pretty scary." Shulk realized. "Yeah, I came here on my break so that way he wouldn't get mad. Last time, I had to do a thousand sit-ups." Reyn said shuddering at the memory. "Nasty" Shulk said. "Well, we better get back." "Yeah"

The two walked back through the path and they soon saw the Colony. "Almost there..." Shulk said to himself as the two continued walking. They soon reached the middle of the commercial district known as Ether Light. "Well, I've gotta get going back to the Military district. Ill see you later." Reyn said heading off past Ether Light. Shulk continued walking until they heard a man yelling, "Hey! Hey! You! Come over here for a second." Shulk walked over to where the man was yelling curious. "Ive got a special deal for you kid, I just finished making this Ether Furnace, and I can make you some Ether gems for your weapons. If you have the materials, its free." the man said. "Thank you." Shulk said heading off to the Weapon Dev. lab where he does his research. Just as he got to the district, he heard a voice. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

**And this concludes the first chapter. As always, let me know what you think about it and ill try and fix it to the best of my ability. Anyways, next chapter we will have our first OC enter the story. Ill see you guys next time.**


	3. Canto

**Hey everybody welcome back to more Xenoblade Redux. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN 1 OC HERE.**

** I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, well, here it is. The first OC.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Shulk heard as he entered the Military District. 'Uh oh, the Colonel is going to explode.' Shulk thought. "Driving the Mobile Artillery into a house in the Residential District?!" Vannguard yelled. "S-Sorry sir. We tried but its impossible to get back to the Military District in 12 seconds." the soldiers said. "Well, then don't just stand here, move the artillery!" Vannguard spat in the soldiers faces. "W-we can't!" the soldiers replied clearly terrified. "THEN YOU BETTER GIVE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY!" the colonel screeched. "Well, when the mobile artillery ran into the house, the impact caused the Ether cylinder to leak out." the soldiers reported. "Well, then put in a new one! Can't you do something as simple as that?!" Vannguard said. "W-well, that was the last Ether cylinder..." "DID'NT IT TELL YOU LOT TO GET SOME NEW ONES?! YOU'RE USELESS! A THOUSAND PUSH UPS, AND YOU BETTER NOT STOP UNTIL YOUR BICEPS EXPLODE!" Vannguard yelled. Shulk chuckled at this and went into the weapons Dev. lab.

Shulk walked down the stairs to where he does he research, carrying a large bag filled with machine parts for someone that works with him. He got to the bottom and laid a hand on the weapon that was perched there, the Monado. "The Monado..." Shulk said in deep thought. "I hope I can find out its secret one day." he said to himself. "Well, so far you're doing a pretty good job of it!" a voice behind him said. Shulk turned around and saw..."Dickson!" Shulk said in surprise. "I didn't know you were back!" Shulk said as a young man came walking down the stairs. "Shulk, whats with all the yelling... Oh, Dickson." the new boy said while holding some Mechon parts trying to make something out of them. "What, you ain't surprised to see me Canto?" Dickson asked amused. "No, some of the researchers told me that you were back." Canto replied. "Shulk, you get the parts I asked for?" Canto asked not looking up from his contraption. "Yeah, got 'em all right here." Shulk said dropping the large bag of machine parts. "Took me a while to find them all." Canto looked in the bag his eyes shining as he saw what was inside. The bag was full of Mechon parts. "What a beauty..." Canto said in awe. "Oi! You both forget i'm here?" Dickson said. "Oh, sorry Dickson." Shulk said as Canto went rummaging through all of the parts picking out most that were broken and seeing what he could do with them.

"So Shulk, I see your research is going well." Dickson said reading a paper. "But what's these 'hidden functions' that you mention?" Dickson asked as he heard Canto laugh with joy. "Well, for now its only conjecture but, when the Monado is activated then a symbol appears in the centre. Along with what we know, the Monado's centre is made up of multi-layered glass. So, if the symbols are different for each layer..." "The Monado might conceal even more power..." Dickson finished. "Hey Shulk," Dickson began. "Being stuck in a lab like here all day, it ain't healthy for a kid your age. You should go out, get some more air." Dickson suggested. "Alright..." Shulk said as he started walking out. "You should go to Canto. You've been stuck in here for more days then Shulk. You need to get some air." Dickson said. Canto sighed. "Alright, keep my parts safe for me." Canto said reluctantly walking out.


	4. Outlook Park

**Since I don't want to waste any time ill get right into it, I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THIER RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

"Dunban, are you awake yet?" a voice called from below the stairs as Dunban was holding his right arm, clearly scarred from a scar he got a year ago. "Is it time to eat already?" Dunban asked as his little sister came up the stairs. He put his scared arm on the nearby pillow. "You didn't have to bring it up yourself." Dunban said relaxing his arm."You could have just called me." he said. "Don't be silly" the girl said laying her head on her arms and resting on the side of his bed. "Do you want me to feed you?" she asked. "Do not treat me like an invalid." Dunban said slightly upset. "I'm better then I was a year ago." Dunban said holding his injured arm. "Much better." his sister said. "I really thought I lost you back then..." she said as if recalling a horrible memory. "But now I'm almost well enough to wield the Monado again." Dunban said confidently. "Don't say that!" his sister said worried. "The Mechon have gone now. Why would you say that?!" she said. "I'm sorry Fiora, I just mean I'm prepared." Dunban said trying to ease her worries. "Ok... More importantly, eat up before it gets cold." Fiora said looking at Dunban's food. "I made something really special today." Fiora said smiling. "Then don't pretend that you need to stay here Fiora." Dunban said. "Go and make your next delivery." he said relaxing. "Huh?" Fiora said confused. "Well, i'm sure Shulk would like to try some while its still hot?" Dunban said. "That ok, Shulk has, no sense of taste. He'll say its delicious even if its stone cold." Fiora said crouching down, her back on the bed. "In this case, he'll really mean it." Dunban said trying to get her to go out. "Maybe." she said. "I'm fine Fiora. Off you go." Dunban said reassuring her. "Ok." Fiora said giving up. She got up and she starting heading out the door and going to the weapon Dev. lab. "Dunban, thanks." she said just as she went out. Dunban reached over to his plate and he grabbed the spoon with his right arm. He winced as he picked it up and he dropped the spoon, his arm trembling. "Im not finished yet..." Dunban said to himself. "I have to be ready to use the Monado again." he finished. Fiora started heading off.

Just as she got out the door, she saw a familiar face. "Hey Fiora!" Dickson said as he approached. "Dickson!" she said. "You look like your in a hurry. Where are you off to?" he asked. "I just thought i'd take Shulk some food. Im off to the lab." she replied. "Shulk's not in the lab right now." Dickson told her. "Really?" Fiora sounded very surprised. "I just sent him out to get some air. You know where he's gone." Dickson said. "Outlook Park." Fiora said. "That's the one." he responded. "Ok. Thanks Dickson." she said as she started heading out of the Colony and to the park. While climbing there, she noticed a slight increase in the amount of monsters so she had to use her knives that she kept at her waist. Fiora had finally reached the top of the cliff and she saw Shulk sitting down on the park bench. "The Monado..." he said to himself. "It's the only weapon that can effectively damage the Mechon." he said. "They say that before time began, it was wielded by the Bionis." he recalled. "The same Bionis we all live on." he finished. "It must have a secret..." he said in deep thought. "That's how Dunban was able to take out so many Mechon. And why he lost the use of his right arm..." he said recalling Dunban's scarred arm. "If I can just... unlock, the secret of its power..." he said holding out his arm as if holding a sword.

"Shulk!" a new voice said as Fiora came up the last couple steps holding a lunchbox. "Fiora!" he said happily. Fiora sat down next to him on the bench and gave him the lunchbox. He took out a sandwich and some water. He bit into the sandwich. "This is great!" he exclaimed. "It tastes so good!" he said. "Really?" Fiora asked. "Oh Shulk... You say that every day..." she said disappointed. "Not quite, its always good. But today, its amazing." he said facing Fiora. "Really?" she said. "Yeah." he convinced her. "Thank goodness..." she said letting out a sigh. "I used some special herbs and spices today. So if you said it was the same as usual, i'd know you have no sense of taste." she explained. "What?" he asked clerkly focused on his food. "Oh, nothing" she responded. "The breeze feels so good..." she said basking in the sunlight. "Yeah, i've nearly forgotten what it feels like." Shulk said. "I never thought it could be this quiet." he finished. "You're spending to much time with Reyn and Canto. Your getting used to all the noise they make." Fiora said amused. They both laughed. Fiora sighed. "It's so peaceful here..." Fiora said. "You know Shulk, I wish every day could be like this. Always." Fiora finished smiling. Suddenly, they heard a loud siren going off in the colony.

The debris siren was going off as large pieces of rubble started calling down from above. The Anti-Air batteries started taking aim at the debris and destroying it with Ether shots. "We should get back to the lab." Shulk said standing. "The Anti-Air batteries can't protect us out here." he said as Fiora started packing the thermos she had brought with her. The two started heading back to the weapon development lab. When they got there, they saw Reyn there, hold the Monado.


	5. A Vision?

**Hey everyone welcome back to Xenoblade Redux. I'm really glad that you all are enjoying the story. I decided to take any last minute OC suggestions because in the next part, no other OC's will be allowed.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES OR THE CHARACTERS I OWN 1 OC ALL OTHERS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND MONOLITH SOFT. OC's BELONG TO OTHER WRITERS.**

"Reyn! What are you doing?!" Shulk said as he walked into the Weapon Development lab. "S-Shulk!" Reyn said as he was holding the Monado inspecting it. The Monado suddenly activated, forcing Reyn to start swinging wildly cutting one of the bags that Canto was inspecting. It cut right through and destroyed most of the Mechon parts inside. Reyn continued to uncontrollably slice through most of the parts, he sliced apart a battery box and hit Fiora with the blade. The Monado was knocked out of Reyn's hand and deactivated. Suddenly, Canto came running down. "Hey, who shut off the power in the-" he stopped as he saw the bag of parts. He fell to his knees and started weeping. "M-My poor parts..." he cried. "Augh... It's broken." Shulk said taking a look at the bat-box. "Hey! Aren't you worried about me?!" Fiora said storming over. "You're not hurt are you." Shulk said as if expecting this. "The Monado can't hurt people." he said. "More importantly, Reyn! What were you thinking!?" Shulk yelled turning around. "Y-You did this?!" Canto said standing up. "I-I dunno what came over me! I came to ask you something and, you weren't here, and I saw the Monado, and then..." Reyn tried to say. Canto then cut him off. "You hurt my babies! You're going to replace those... All of them!" Canto yelled. "Shulk!" Fiora yelled walking over. "Why weren't you more worried about me then a machine?!" Fiora asked upset. "W-Well, I just told you!" Shulk said backing up into a corner. The Monado hit the side of the stand, and activated. Shulk stopped moving and leaned over as the Monado started trying to control Shulk as it did Reyn. Shulk's eyes suddenly turned blue.

_ "You need to get up Shulk!" _a black figure, holding something red said._ "Look at you, worthless without the Monado" _a metallic voice said. _Until iv'e scrapped, each, and every one of you!"_ a girl said pointing a gun at Shulk's eyes, his vision shifting through different scenes._ "So of course I want to get my revenge!" _his voice yelled, his vision shifting to a girl holding a staff._ "You're blade... It did not cut deep enough." _another said_. "No!" _his voice yelled out again, he saw a claw cutting through mobile artillery. _"You need to stay strong, otherwise the Xenoblade will not work!" _the black figure said again pointing a large red blade at him. His vision suddenly returned to normal and he saw himself back in the lab, holding the Monado. "Shulk! Shulk!" Fiora said worriedly. "What on Bionis happened there?!" Reyn asked confused. Canto stood there looking calm, as if he had seen this before. "You done yet?" he asked. "Reyn... Fiora... Canto..." Shulk said panting. "Another one?" Canto asked looking through the bag to see what was damaged. "Are you OK? Does it hurt?" Fiora said checking to see if he was injured. "No. I'm fine." he said. "Reyn, when you used the Monado, did you see anything?" Shulk asked curiously. "You know... like a big blue blade of light came out. Just like now." he said. "I don't mean that... A feeling like time had stopped. And then..." Shulk began. "Time had stopped?" Reyn asked cutting him off. "So... was it only me who saw it?" Shulk said to himself. "That sounds strange, is it another Monado thing?" Fiora asked. "Who knows. Anyways, no matter how good a sword it is, if that's what happens when you pick it up... Looks like Dunban really is the only one who can use the Monado." Reyn impressed. "I won't let my brother use it ever again!" Fiora yelled upset. "Not after what happened to him..." Fiora said upset. "Even still, he is the only one that can use it without it trying to destroy everything." Canto said making a "broken" and "fine" pile. "How can you-" Fiora started. "Look, the important thing is, i'm fine." Shulk said. "To be honest, this isn't the first time this has happened. I've been researching the Monado for a long time." Shulk said. "Shulk! Don't act like this is nothing!" Fiora yelled. "Look, don't worry about it." Shulk said relaxing Fiora.

"Anyways, Reyn. You said that you wanted to ask Shulk something when you were trying to explain yourself." Canto said trying to change the subject. "Ah yeah, old Square-tache has me on punishment duty. Fancy tagging along?" Reyn asked as if nothing has happened. "Punishment? The colonel was pretty angry today. Did he hit you?" Shulk asked. "Well, whether he hit me or not is neither here, nor there really... Although he did end up actually hitting me." Reyn said. "And that ain't all. He made me do a thousand squats and sit-ups." Reyn said wincing. "Nasty..." Shulk and Canto said at the same time. "Yeah, and now I have to go the Mag Mell ruins and back. Were all out of Ether cylinders so we have to get some from there. They're used to power the Mobile Artillery." Reyn explained. "It looks like it's been repaired but it cant move without the Ether energy." Reyn said. "Is the Mobile Artillery the one that crashed into the Residential District?" Fiora asked. "Yeah. Some idiots tried to get it back here in 12 seconds." Canto said. "Me and Shulk know our way around there so we can help you. I'll also be with you until you repay me in parts." Canto said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Hold on. The Mag Mell ruins are in Tephra Cave, am I right?" Fiora asked. "I heard that there's a Mell lizard nest there. Along with the rumor of the Ghost of Sword Valley." Fiora said. "I couldn't take it if anything happened to Shulk. He's delicate, unlike you Reyn. And if the rumors are true, neither of you stand a chance against the Ghost of Sword Valley." Fiora explained. "What are you on about?" Reyn asked. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. And there's no such thing as ghosts, no matter how many people have seen him." Shulk said. "But... if the rumors are true, the ghost came from the battle of sword valley. Dunban said that he saw a red flash, and then a black figure running through Sword Valley. That guy took out an army of Mechon alongside Dunban and the others. Now, people say that they sometimes see a black figure holding something red running in Tephra Cave." Fiora said retelling the rumor. "OK, I got it. I'll make you a promise. Shulk won't even get a scratch on him." Reyn promised. "A promise doesn't mean much coming from you!" Fiora yelled in response. Fiora started walking out. "She is right. You can't be trusted with a bag of my parts..." Canto said. "You both don't trust me at all." Reyn said. Shulk said nothing as the three started walking out.

**Well, I would like to thank the YouTube channel Chuggaaconroy as This isn't entirely from my memory. The parts that weren't, I got from his LP of Xenoblade. So go check him out. I've also gotten a bit of foreshadowing for an OC later on. Ill leave it up to you guys to guess who it is. I'm so evil.**


	6. Mag Mell Ruins

**OK, first off, I would like to apologize to Aestvalis Nova as he was the one that suggested Canto but for a part later in the story. I decided to put him in at Colony 9 instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES I OWN 1 OC ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

**" "= talking, ' '= thoughts, Italics= telepathic communication**

The three started heading out and walked over when they heard someone yelling, "Well then we need to take care of him!" a voice yelled. "What's going on over there?" Shulk asked. The group walked over to where two men were standing. "Whats going on here?" Canto asked. The two men looked at them. One of them was clearly in the defense force. "Have you heard the rumor of the Ghost of Sword valley?" the defense force soldier asked. "Yeah." Shulk responded. "Well, there have been more sightings of the figure. Now there's reports of someone seeing him taking out one of the monsters on Anti-Air Battery 4." he said. "You mean the one that not even the whole defense force and 3 mobile artillery units couldn't stop?" Shulk asked. "Yeah, they say he beat it in a matter of seconds, alone." he explained. "How is that possible?!" Reyn exclaimed. "I'm not sure, but Vannguard says that the rumor is pretty much confirmed, and he wants that guy taken out." the soldier said. "Well, good luck to you all." Shulk said as the group walked off the Tephra Cave. "So, do you think that it's really possible for the defense force to beat the Ghost thing?" Reyn asked while they were walking. "I'm not sure, but if the Ghost really is real, the defense force won't last long considering how strong of a monster he took out." Canto responded. "Oh Shulk, there's something that I've been meaning to give you." Canto said rummaging through his pocket. He got out a small device, a rectangle that had a small screen, and a power button. "I don't have a name for it yet, but it lets you see how strong the monsters are, and how strong you are." Canto explained. "Thanks Canto. Ill check it out later." Shulk said putting it in his pocket. The group finally came to the entrance to Tephra Cave when they heard a voice.

"Forgetting something?" a familiar voice said. Fiora then walked out holding something. "You will be needing the transport cases right?" she said holding them up. "Reyn... how could you forget?" Canto asked disappointed. "Fiora!" Shulk said as Reyn reached out for the cases. "I'm coming along as well." Fiora said holding the cases back. "I'd feel better going with you boys then waiting at home worrying about you." she said. "So, let's get moving." Fiora said as she started walking. Canto started following behind. "Told you she don't trust me." Reyn said as Shulk and Reyn followed behind the two. "Looks like it." Shulk said as the two caught up.

_Tephra Cave_

The group started heading in the cave and they saw a couple of bunnivs around. The group just ignored them and moved onto the deeper part of the cave. They soon came to the entrance to the Mag Mell ruins. "The Mell lizards are around here right?" Fiora asked. "Yeah. I've heard that they make nests where there's a lot of Ether." Canto said. Shulk looked around when he saw a black figure staring at him. It was holding a large red blade. It slowly walked away. "Hey, did anyone else see that?" Shulk asked. "See what?" Canto said. "There was a black figure up there." Shulk said pointing up the stairs. "There's nothing there." Fiora said. "Are you okay Shulk?" she asked. "Yeah... I'm fine." Shulk said. _"How can you use it?" _a voice in Shulk's head asked. "Did anyone else hear that?" Shulk said "Shulk, are you SURE your okay?" Fiora asked. "Never mind..." Shulk said as he saw the black figure behind them. The group walked up the stairs in the Mell ruins and they soon saw the thing that Fiora had feared. Mell lizards. "It's alright. They don't notice you unless you attack them. But there is another monster here we need to watch out for." Canto said. The team quickly walked out into the sunlight. They saw the old base where the Ether cylinders are kept. "Alright were here." Reyn said as they walked inside. He grabbed a couple cylinders and suddenly they heard an alarm going off. "What was that?!" Canto yelled as two machines came down from the ceiling.

They started attacking the group. Reyn got out his driver, Shulk drew his Junk blade, Fiora leaped across the room drawing twin daggers, whilst Canto still had some of his Mechon parts with him. The two machines started charging at the group. Fiora stepped away as Reyn went in an got the machines attention. Canto used some of his machines to keep Reyn alive. Fiora and Shulk ran behind each of the machines and used their arts. "Back Slash!" "Power Smash!" Fiora and Shulk yelled damaging the machines. Canto took out most of the heavy parts and started running up and started smacking the machines trying to distract them. Meanwhile, Shulk and Fiora were busy with the other machine. Shulk used an art that he had recently learned, "Stream... Edge!" he yelled creating a large ether wave hitting the machine. Reyn suddenly ran over, "Wild Down!" he exclaimed knocking the robot down. "Butterfly Step!" Fiora yelled as she hit the robot 4 times destroying it. Canto was making little progress with the other machine and Shulk ran behind the machine as it was distracted. "Back Slash!" he yelled one final time as the machine exploded. "Fiora, are you OK?!" Shulk asked looking for any injuries. "I'm fine, how about you?" Fiora asked. "I'm alright, thanks to all of you." Shulk said. "What on Bionis were those?!" Reyn exclaimed surprised. "They must have been some kind of defense mechanism judging by their programming." Canto said inspecting them. "Could they have been Mechon?" Fiora asked worriedly. "No. I think they were something left behind from the civilization that made this vehicle." Shulk explained. "They didn't seem like Mechon to me. But, why would they show up now?" Reyn asked. "Not sure." Canto said. "But they were built to guard something here. Of that i'm sure." Canto said. "But if that's true, then what activated them?" Shulk asked. Suddenly, an explosion rang out through the area. The four ran outside and they saw something that they though no one would ever see again. Shulk turned on the device he got from Canto as he looked up in the sky. "Mechon!" he said.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUN. It looks like the Mechon are back and they really want to fight. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I love them. Let's just hope that the Ghost of Sword Valley shows up as Dunban can't really use the Monado. Figure out what they will do... Next chapter.**


	7. Attack on Colony 9

**Well, this is it. In this chapter, some of the questions I**'**ve left for you are going to be answered. More specifically about the next OC, and more about the mysterious Ghost. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES. " "= talking, ' '= thoughts, Italics=Machine/Telepathic communication.**

**Shulk: Level 14**

**Reyn: Level 13**

**Fiora: Level 14**

**Canto: Level 15**

**Dunban: Level 20**

The four started running out of Tephra Cave when they saw what had blackened the skies. None of the Colony's had word of a Mechon attack for a year, and there was no warning from Colony 6 so nobody was aware until it came crashing on their heads. When the group finally reached the Colony, they saw the machines ripping apart the town and eating all of the Homs inside. "The Mechon..." Shulk began. "They're... Eating people!" Fiora finished. "Fiora, go see if Dun ban's alright!" Shulk said getting his sword ready as a Mechon approached. "R-Right!" she said and she ran into the house. The Mechon jumped at the group. Shulk ran to the left and Reyn rammed right into Mechon reared back preparing for another attack. "Turn Strike!" Shulk yelled using his Talent Art. "Wild Down!" Reyn exclaimed knocking the machine down. "Disassemble!" Canto yelled as he started taking apart the Mechon. Fiora suddenly came running out of the house. "I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Well, there's one place that he would be." Canto said trying to take out the Mechon's energy system. "The weapon Development lab!" Shulk cried out. "He's going after the Monado!" he exclaimed. "We've got to get there, fast!" Reyn said pumping his fists together. The group started running off to the Military District running from all of the Mechon there. Just as they reached the entrance, they say Colonel Vannguard and the other Defense Force soldiers there trying to defend all of the people who escaped. "Hold the position! Run and ill kill you myself!" the colonel yelled shooting the Mechon with an Ether rifle. Suddenly, a Mechon with a large face flew up the Colonel. he looked behind him. "Heh heh..." he laughed. "What are you supposed to be?! A Mechon with a face?!" he yelled. It suddenly picked up the transport vehicle that he was standing on and the Mechon threw it away with his large claws causing an explosion. "The Colonel... The boys..." Reyn said shocked. "I'm gonna scrap every last one of you damn Mechon!" he yelled. They got to the Weapon Development lab when another explosion from the Anti-Air batteries rang out making some rubble fall on the entrance to the lab. "No!" Reyn said putting his arms on the rubble. "We can't get through in time... Unless," Shulk thought. "The Mobile Artillery!" he cried. The four started running over to the Residential District when they were cornered by a bunch of Mechon. They all drew their weapons. "Fiora, take the Ether cylinders and get the Mobile Artillery moving." Shulk said his back to Reyn. "I promise, Shulk won't even get a scratch n him!" Reyn yelled pumping his fist in the air. Fiora thought for a bit. "Alright." she said as she ran off. "Ill go with her to put the cylinder in the case." Canto said running. Shulk and Reyn started trying to attack the Mechon separately, but with no avail. The Mechon armor was barely dented by their attacks. Shulk was busy with one Mechon when suddenly, another came up behind him. "Shulk!" Reyn yelled as he dived him with his scrap driver on his arm, shielding him from the Mechon. "S-Shulk... You gotta get outta here!" Reyn said struggling. "No!" Shulk said as he started beating at the Mechon on top of Reyn.

Suddenly, they heard many explosions ring out. They looked behind them and they saw the Mechon there explode. Standing in the dust, was Dunban. He was holding the Monado. "Dunban!" Shulk yelled as he ran over a cut up the Mechon that was on Reyn. "Sorry i'm late." he said holding up the red blade. "Where's Fiora and Canto?" he asked. "Down at the Residential District trying to get the Mobile Artillery back up." Shulk said. He looked over at the path. It was blocked by a large piece of rubble from above. "We'll have to go around." Dunban said as he ran through a couple more machines. The three ran back through the Commercial District and out of the Colony. Just as they reached the large bridge the connected the Colony, Dunban froze and starting shaking. "Dunban! Your body can't handle the Monado!" Shulk said worriedly. "B-But I must!" he cried running. He fell down and the Monado went across the bridge closer to where a bunch of Mechon were. '_Pick it up.' _a voice in Shulk's head told him. '_Use it for your friends. You must if you can wield it.' _the voice told him. Shulk saw a black figure, holding a large red sword, going into the Residential District, looking right at him. "Dunban, you don't have to wield the Monado anymore." Shulk said. "I do." he exclaimed running after the Monado. He grabbed it and it activated. He started running at the Mechon, blade making that soft mechanical hum. '_How you can use it, I will know soon. Goodbye.'_ The mysterious voice told him. Shulk's eyes suddenly turned blue, like at the lab. Time had stopped and he was running. 'Whats... Happening?' he thought. He saw a Mechon fire an Ether round at him and he's knocked down. His vision suddenly returned to normal, he was still running. He saw the Ether shot and dodged it. Reyn and Dunban were watching Shulk as he saw every move, destroying the Mechon on the bridge. "Whoa... Shulk's pretty awesome!" Reyn said in amazement. Dunban just sat there, watching. Reyn and Dunban started running over to Shulk. "How did you do that?!" Reyn asked amazed. "Well... It was as if, I could see into the future." Shulk said panting. "Are you sure?!" Dunban asked surprised. "Yeah." he responded. "Well, we've got to get the the Residential district, fast." Reyn said. The three musketeers ran off near Outlook park where there was another bridge leading to the Residential District. Just as they got there, they saw a huge Mechon with a face on it land in front of them. It had large claws, boosters, and a cannon on top of its head. Dunban drew a large katana as if out of nowhere. "A Mechon with a face?!" he asked surprised. "Well, that don't mean nothing!" Reyn said. "Yeah. Not while we have the Monado." Shulk finished activating it. Shulk charged at the Metal Face striking its leg. Reyn ran into the other leg and Dunban stabbed the chest. The Monado didn't make a dent in it. "Monado Buster!" he cried swinging the large blade. It again, had no avail. "The Monado's... Not working!" Shulk said as he blocked an attack. "How is that possible?!" Dunban yelled. Suddenly, Dunban was hit with one of the claws and was knocked back. He tried to get up but the claws had a temporary paralysis on them. Reyn tried to guard Dunban but was hit as well. Shulk ran up to the Mechon and attacked with all his might. The Metal Face turned around and hit Shulk and knocked him back. Metal Face started walking up to Shulk and put his claws up, preparing to kill. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "I won't let you hurt Shulk!" a familiar voice yelled as the Mobile Artillery ran into Metal Face. Canto jumped off the soldier and got a makeshift knife out of Mechon parts ready. Metal Face was knocked back and it knocked off one of the arms on the Mobile Artillery, which Fiora was piloting. She started shooting the guns on the machine hitting Metal Face many times before he sliced off the other arm. Shulk had another vision. Fiora shot the cannon at Metal Face's eye. The Mechon grabbed Fiora, and threw her to the wall. 'No!" Shulk heard his voice cry out as Fiora was stabbed by the large claws. His vision returned to normal. Fiora shot the Ether Cannon at the Mechon. "No! Don't do it!" he cried still paralyzed. Fiora rammed into Metal Face trying to knock the machine off. Metal Face grabbed Fiora and threw her into the wall. "No!" Shulk yelled as his vision came true. "Fiora!" Shulk cried out as Metal Face attacked Fiora. Shulk tried to get up, but couldn't as Metal Face walked over. He grabbed the Mobile Artillery, and threw it to the side where more Mechon starting eating Fiora. Metal Face walked up to Shulk and raised his claws. Shulk closed his eyes bracing himself. He suddenly heard a voice. '_Don't die on me know, heir to the Monado.' _the voice told him. He suddenly heard someone running and he opened his eyes. "Armor Kink!" a voice cried out as Metal Face's arm was cut off by a large red blade. A black figure landed next to him and he held his sword ready. "Get up. Monado Boy. Your Xenoblade won't work like that." it said as Metal Face got up again. Shulk then knew, he was looking at the Ghost of Sword Valley.

**Cliffhanger moments that you hate.**


	8. Aren

**Hey guys welcome back. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story and eager to know more about the Ghost of Sword Valley.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES AND AUTHORS.**

**Shulk: Lv 17**

**Reyn: Lv 16**

**Dunban: Lv 20**

**Canto: Lv 15**

**Ghost: Lv ?**

The figure in front of Shulk reached down to grab the Monado. "Wait!" Shulk cried as he tried to get it. The Ghost grabbed it and held it in front of him. The Monado activated. "Let the shackles be released." he said activating the Monado. Nothing happened. He activated it again and held it in front of him(Imagine how Shulk did at the start of his trailer for Smash Bros when he cycled through abilities. Like that.) and just stood there. "You're to clever old friend..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Metal Face got up and started charging at the Ghost. He dropped the Monado and raised his own sword. Metal Face swung his claws at his face. For a moment, it looked like the blow had stuck him. The Ghost then suddenly moved with blinding speed dulling the claws. He then struck his other arm and cut it off leaving a clean cut. "Identify yourself." he asserted. Metal Face's eyes started blinking on and off. The machine looked up in the air, all of the Mechon were flying off to who-knows-where. Metal Face looked back down at Shulk and he started changing shape. "Not this time!" the Ghost yelled bringing his blade up. Metal Face started flying off. He missed by a hairs inch. Metal Face started flying away with all the other Mechon. Just then, the groups paralysis wore off. Shulk jumped up and ran to the edge of the Colony. "No!" he cried out.

Shulk walked back to where the group was sitting. The Ghost was just standing there, staring at the sky. "Well played..." he muttered just so Shulk could hear. There was a tense air around. "Fiora..." Dunban said. The Ghost started walking off to the bridge, his sword gone from his hands. "Wait!" Shulk yelled running over. The Ghost stopped. "What now Monado boy?" he asked. "First off, my name is Shulk. Second, who are you." he demanded. "My name is Aren. I'm here to stop the Mechon." he said as he started walking again. "Wait, I thought all of the Mechon were destroyed." Shulk said trying to keep up. "If you think that at Sword Valley all of the Mechon were destroyed, your a fool. You never bothered to attack Mechonis to stop them completely." Aren said. "Well, have YOU ever been on Mechonis?!" Shulk countered. "Actually, I have. I know who made the Mechon and I know how to stop them. That's why I came here. But all I found was you." he responded coldly. "Well, then tell us what you know! I want to get revenge on that faced Mechon!" Shulk demanded. Aren stopped. "You're in no position to make demands." he said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "What are you going to do without your weapon?" Shulk asked cockily. "This." he simply responded as a large mechanical sound rang out from the Colony. Shulk looked back to see a large faced Mechon, one with a large sword at Dunban's neck, the other with Canto and Reyn in its iron grip. "Dunban! Canto! Reyn!" he yelled. "Now, make a decision. Are you really going to stop that Mechon? Or will you sit here like a coward? Ill expect your answer by tomorrow night. Meet me at Outlook Park. If you don't come, don't expect the Monado to stay here." Aren said ominously as he jumped off the edge into the water. Shulk just stood there, dumbstruck. He looked back and saw that the large Mechon was gone.

Shulk walked back to the group. "What did he say?" Dunban asked. "Well, he wants me to decide on leaving here and going after the Mechon, or staying here. He says if I don't make a decision then he'll take the Monado." Shulk said. "Well, I have a feeling that if we decline, he's going to take the Monado with him anyways." Dunban said. "Well, for now we should rest. We have almost two days to make a decision." Canto said checking on the parts he could salvage.

1 day later...

'One day left...' Shulk thought as he walked towards Outlook Park. As he walked to the bridge connecting the Commercial District and the fields, Shulk heard a familiar voice call out to him from a window. "Shulk!" the voice called. Shulk looked over at the window and saw Dungesturing estuaries for Shulk to come inside. Shulk walked inside and up the stairs to Dunban's room. "Shulk, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, but you..." Shulk began. "I will not cry." Dunban simply stated. "Onya rear ago, in the battle of sword valley, a lot of close friends didn't return. But, everyone who died in that war had something they wanted to protect. And Fiora fought wanting toprotect us. Or, rather you. So I decided right then and there, I will not cry." Dunban explained. "Dunban..." Shulk said. "Have you made a decision on what you will do for Aren's request?" Dunban asked. "Yeah. I decided it right then and there..." Shulk said. "I see. Then, when this injury heals, I will follow you." Dunban stated. "Have you told the others yet?" Dunban asked. "No, I was going to meet them at Outlook Park tomorrow night to tell them, along with Aren." Shulk said. "I see. Well, good luck? And stay safe." Dunban said looking at a photo of him, Dickson, and Mumkhar together. 'Stay safe boys...' Dought thought as Shulk left.

The next night...

Shulk, Reyn, and Canto all met up at the stairs leading up to Outlook Park. "Shulk, you've made your decision?" Canto asked. Shulk was holding a large case at his side. "Yeah. You all ready?" Shullk responded. Reyn simply nodded looking up at the park. The three started walking up the stairs, when they reached the top, they saw a familiar black figure standing at the edge, looking over the Colony. "Have you made a decision?" Aren asked as if expecting them. "Yes. We're going with you to destroy that faced Mechon. I can't forgive him forwhat he did to Fiora." Shlk said shuddering at the horrielse memory. "I figured as much. Before we leave, there's someone I want you to meet. Ares. Activate." Aren stated as low mechanical hum filled the air. Shulk looked behind him and his eyes got wide as he saw what was behind him. A Mechon.

**Well, looks like the fight isn't over yet! OR IS IT?! Well, thanks for reading. Glad your all denying it. See you guchapter the next chapter. Ares.**


	9. Drean

Hey** guys glad your enjoying the story so far. I've been really anxious to reveal Aren as a character and I've played out this scene many time times in my head. I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES I OWN 1 OC ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

**Shulk: Lv 17**

**Reyn: Lv 16**

**Canto: Lv 17**

**Aren**:** Lv ?**

**?: Lv 18**

"A Mechon!" Shulk cried out drawing the Monado.

"Relax. That ones mine. But there's someone there I want you to meet." Aren said as he opened up an interface.

"Ares. Open." Aren said. The Mechon's body started to open up revealing someone knocked out inside.

"A person?" Canto said in surprise.

"You didn't know that the Mechon take Homs and turn them into faces?" Aren asked.

"No! We just thought that we were food!" Reyn said his scrap driver still out.

"Ugh..." the man inside the Mechon groaned. He started getting up.

"Where am I...?" he asked no one in particular.

"Bout time you woke up." Aren said pulling the man out.

"This, is Drean. He wants to fight with us against Mechon." Aren said.

Drean had opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the Mechon and drew his sword "What is this still doing here?!" he demanded

"This, is another person I want you to meet. This is Ares. My Mechon." Aren said hopping in the pilots chair. The Mechon chest closed and Aren started speaking in echoing mechanical voice.

"The one you trapped me in..." Drean muttered.

"Now, I can handle even larger Mechon and take them out faster." he said swinging his red blade.

"One of the best things about this is... It's a drive-able Mechon!" Canto yelled admiring it.

Drean face-palmed.

"The design is flawless! All of the parts are expertly crafted with smooth edges..." Canto started ranting on.

"Well, another great thing is that I can still use my sword while like this." Aren said once again swinging the large red blade.

"How is that possible?" Reyn asked.

"Well, this weapon is special. Much like the Monado, it can cut through Mechon with relative ease. I call these swords Xenoblades." Aren said hopping out.

His sword suddenly appeared in his hand. "It's called the Onadom. Much stronger then that sword you've got there." Aren said pointing at the Monado.

"Well, this is the strongest weapon that we have!" Reyn exclaimed insulted.

"Then you need better engineers and weapon makers. Those weapons won't do you any good against the Mechon. Or him..." Aren said as if he were somewhere else, staring into empty air.

"Anyways, we should get going. We have a long way to go." Aren said, the Onadom disappearing.

"Where are we going now?" Shulk asked.

"To the head of the Bionis. Once there, we'll meet one of my contacts and learn where we have to go." Aren said.

"Ill be using Ares to get around so that way you can get stronger. Ill start setting up camp on the Bionis knee. You'll have to go through Tephra Cave to get there." Aren said.

Shulk then had a thought, he took out the device that Canto gave him that show people strength.

He pointed it at Aren. Suddenly, the device started short-circuiting and made a tiny explosion.

"Hm? A Power Device? Where'd you get this?" Aren asked grabbing the device.

"It's a pretty old model too." Aren finished.

Canto suddenly ran over and took the device.

"What happened?!" Canto yelled.

"It just short-circuited when I pointed it at Aren!" Shulk said defending himself.

"Well, it makes sense. That one;s a pretty old model. It can't detect high levels of power." Aren stated examining it.

"Wait... Old model?" Canto asked confused.

"Yeah. I've got one myself." Aren said taking out smaller, neater device.

Canto just looked at it, then fell to his knees sobbing.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Reyn asked.

"I got it from my home. It's pretty far." Aren simply stated.

"Where on Bionis?" Shulk asked.

"The lowest toe." he lied.

"Anyways, we should get moving." Aren said hopping back in Ares.

"Ill meet you guys at the Bionis knee. By the way, when heading through Tephra Cave, be careful. I hear the _Arachno's_ have really been acting up. You especially Reyn." Aren said as he started flying off.

"Well, we should get going." Shulk said.

"Alright. I hope I won't slow you guys down." Drean said putting his sword back in the sheathe.

Reyn helped Canto up off the floor. The group continued to Tephra Cave.

"You guys ready?" Shulk asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Reyn said pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright. Lets go!" Shulk said as the four ran into the Cave once more.

_Meanwhile on Ares..._

Aren was flying across the Bionis past Vang's there. He brought up the Communications device. He pressed 'Call Maintenance' and waited while it rang.

"Hello Face 9000, Ares. What is the emergency?" the voice on the other side said.

"Vanea, I need you to check the files on the Monado and any other information you may have on it." Aren replied.

"Aren! Are you alright? Did you find it?" Vanea asked.

"Yeah. I found Zanza. How is Meyneth?" Aren asked.

"The soul transfer is going well. It's almost done" Vanea replied.

"Good. We're going to need her strength if we have any hope of defeating Egil and Zanza." Aren stated.

"Okay. I've uploaded the files onto your library. Good luck... Brother." Vanea said.

"Thanks. Tell Linada that... I'm sorry for leaving without any warning." Aren said as he approached the Bionis knee.

"I will. Good luck Aren. Linada says that, she's glad you'll be back soon." Vanea said hanging up.

Aren sighed. "What have I gotten myself into..." he asked himself.

**So now we know that Aren has his own Mechon and that one of her contacts is a spy, well. Glad your enjoying the story. Hope this new format helps. See you guys next chapter.**


	10. Arachno Nest

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES AND/OR AUTHORS.**

_Tephra Cave, Mag Mell Ruins entrance_

Shulk, Reyn, Canto, and Drean were heading up the stairs that led to the second floor of the Mell ruins. They soon came across a door that had been locked.

"This door wasn't unlocked before..." Reyn said.

"Nice observations Captain Obvious" Drean said.

"Well, at least its open now. This is the way to the Bionis Leg." Shulk said taking out a map of Tephra Cave.

The four walked through until they came across a large pod with Mechon parts in it.

"These must be the Arachno's that Aren warned us about." Canto said inspecting the pods.

"How disgraceful! Using these beautiful parts as a shell!" Canto said trying to yank out the Mechon parts.

The pods suddenly burst open with Arachno babies coming out.

A large web came down upon Reyn, and lifted him up through a hole in the wall.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled out.

Drean and Canto were working on disposing of the Arachno when, Shulk's eye turned blue.

Shulk saw Reyn running through the caves, meeting an Arachno Queen. Reyn put up his Scrap Driver trying to defend himself from a claw coming up.

The claw went right through the Scrap Diver, killing Reyn.

Shulk's vision then ended.

"Shulk! Are you alright?" Drean asked sheathing his sword.

"It's Reyn! Something bad is going to happen if we don't hurry!" Shulk exclaimed.

"What happened?! I just saw Reyn being lifted up into the air!" Canto asked while the three were running.

"It was an Arachno Queen!" Shulk responded as they came upon a large underground lake.

"Look! Up there!" Drean cried. Shulk and Canto saw Reyn running across part of the cave.

There were Arachno's following after him, chasing him to another part of the cave.

"Reyn!" Shulk cried out.

Reyn continued running as if he didn't hear Shulk.

Reyn then stopped running and hit one of the Arachno's trying to slow them down.

Shulk then saw a large vine that led up to where Reyn was running.

"Guys! Over there!" Shulk pointed at the vines.

The group then began running across when a large Brog crossed their path.

The Brog yelled and launched itself at Drean.

Drean dodged to the side and distracted the Brog.

"Sleep Bot!" Canto yelled.

A small machine flew by the Brog and it fell asleep as if Hypnosis.

Shulk then appeared behind the large Brog.

"Back Slash!" he yelled slicing the Brog apart.

"We need to hurry!" Canto yelled. Shulk and Drean nodded.

The three climbed up the vines and followed Reyn's tracks.

They soon came to a large circular room.

They saw Reyn running across the room, about halfway there.

"Reyn! No!" Shulk yelled out.

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled.

Reyn stopped and started fighting the Arachno's surrounding him.

"These damn things don't stop coming! I kill one and ten more pop up!" Reyn yelled smashing an Arachno.

Drean and Canto started clearing a path while Shulk ran through slicing apart some of the Arachno's with the Monado.

Just then, a large Arachno came up behind Reyn and raised it's claw.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled.

Reyn turned around and put up his shield.

Suddenly, the Monado flashed yellow, and a large yellow shield appeared in front of Reyn, blocking the Arachno's attack.

"What?!" Shulk thought as the Arachno reared its head back.

Reyn then ran over and the four stood in a square formation.

The Arachno Queen lunged at Drean while many Arachno tried cornering Reyn.

Shulk used his new Monado art, Shield.

"Monado... Shield us!" Shulk yelled as a large yellow shield covered Reyn and Drean.

Drean starting smacking the Arachno Queen with almost no avail. Canto activated one of his mock-Mechon machines.

The machine devastated the Arachno's while Shulk ran up behind the Arachno Queen with Reyn next to Drean.

"Stream... Edge!" Shulk yelled as he initiated the art.

"Wild Down!" Reyn cried out leaving the Arachno Queen defenseless.

"Back Slash!" "Bone Upper!" "Shield Breaker!" "Damage bot!" the quad yelled killing the Arachno queen.

Most of the Arachno's lay defeated, and those that weren't started running from the group.

"We... Did it..." Shulk panted.

"Yeah... Thanks Shulk." Reyn responded putting his Driver on his back.

Drean sheathed his sword. "That happen often?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Shulk responded.

"I saw your eyes. They turned blue for a second and they changed back. You started yelling that Reyn was in trouble. What, can you see into the future or something?" Drean laughed.

Reyn and Canto cave him a serious look.

"What? Wait... can you really?" Drean asked.

"Yeah. It's one of the Monado's powers." Shulk told Drean.

"We can rest soon. The exit to the Bionis knee is over there." Canto said pointing to where Reyn was running.

The group started walking through the last part of the cave and exited the dark, damp caves into the sunlight.

"Bout time you showed up. I was worried you guys went back to the Colony." a familiar voice said.

Aren hopped down in his large black cloak revealing nothing.

Ares was near the middle of the knee-cap making a camp.

"What took so long? The Arachno attack?" Aren asked amused.

"Why you...!" Reyn said grabbing his scrap driver.

Drean held him back.

"What?!" Reyn demanded.

"Remember that level device? His power can't be measured by anything. You don't stand a chance." Drean said.

Reyn growled and stood back.

"Your lucky your companion has a cool head." Aren said walking over to the camp.

"Ares. Search area for Colony 6 survivors." Aren yelled.

Ares then got up and started flying around the knee.

"Survivors? Do you mean...?" Shulk began.

"Yeah. The Mechon attacked Colony 6 as well. I wasn't fast enough to get there in time." Aren said recalling the attack.

"Well, how do we reach the head without one of the pods from Colony 6?" Canto asked.

"For now, we should clear Colony 6 of Mechon. I know the faced Mechon there." Aren explained as he finished cooking some Volff meat.

"Well, how do we find the survivors?" Drean asked.

Suddenly, a crash rang throughout the area as something rammed into stone.

"What was that?" Canto asked.

"Dunno. Could be one of the survivors." Aren responded.

"Well, we should go see if we can find them and ask them where their camp is. We should be able to find out more there." Shulk suggested.

"Alright. Lets go." Drean said getting up.

**Alright, another end to another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	11. Bionis Knee

**Hey everyone one glad your enjoying the story so far and I'm glad that the majority of you like Aren as a character even if you don't trust him.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

The group, minus Aren who was scouting the area with Ares, was running up the kneecap of the Bionis onto the knee. As soon as they reached the top, Drean noticed something off in the distance.

"Hey, what's that over there?" he asked pointing over to a large pillar.

"Is that... Smoke?" Canto asked.

"Maybe someone has a campfire going." Reyn suggested.

"Or, it's the crash we heard in the kneecap." Shulk said.

The four went to check out the pillar. When they reached the are, they saw that the smoke was coming from a buggy.

"What's a buggy doing here?" Reyn asked.

"I dunno. It's still in pretty good shape." Shulk said examining it.

Shulk laid his hand upon the hull of the buggy. Is eyes nice again turned blue, and he had a vision.

Shulk saw a young boy, running from Armos near a waterfall. The boy tripped, and the Armus ran him over, trampling him.

Shulk's eyes returned to normal.

"A buggy. New one to, from Colony 6 judging by the materials." a familiar voice said.

Shulk turned around to see Aren there, looking at the buggy.

"Shulk, what did you see?" he asked, not bothering to look up as if omniscient.

"How did you-" Shulk began.

"You'll know when the time is right. Until then, what did you see?" Aren asked again, cutting Shulk off.

"...I saw, a young boy, running from a pack of Armu's." Shulk said reluctantly.

"Did you see where?" Drean asked.

"It was near a waterfall..." Shulk said trying to recall as much detail as he can.

"Then let's hurry. We may not have much time left." Aren said.

"Ares, ride ahead and destroy all Armu's." Aren commanded.

Ares's eyes flickered, and then Ares leaped up flying around the area.

"Lets go." he said.

Aren's boots then glowed green as a quick step crystal activated.

"Have any gems?" Aren asked.

Shulk took out a Strength up I off of the Monado and handed it to Aren.

"Tut tut..." Aren said inspecting it.

"A level I gem..." Aren said shaking his head.

Aren then took out a large Strength V gem from his sword.

"This gem is made just for the Onadom. Level V, and it's a lot stronger than that wimpy little gem there." Aren said.

"How did you get that gem?!" Drean asked.

"After years of traveling around, you find a couple ways to keep your power up." Aren said putting the gem back on.

He tossed a couple of Quick Step I gems to the party.

"Use this. At least you'll be mildly keeping up." Aren said as he started running across the field with near blinding speed.

"That little..." Reyn began.

"We should get after him. That kid is going to need help." Drean said putting the Quick Step on his boots.

The three started running after Aren with little avail.

Aren suddenly stopped, and the Onadom appeared in his hands.

The rest of the group came up behind Aren and saw the Armu's running after a young boy.

Aren held his sword up in his strange stance, and symbols of power swapped through the Onadom.

The symbols stopped at a small beige color.

"Onadom, reflect." Aren stated as the rest of the group stopped and drew their weapons.

A beige shield, much like Shulk's Shield ability, covered the young boy as he tripped.

The Armu's started running over the boy and charged at Aren.

The Armu stopped just before they reached Aren and started howling in pain.

Shulk say the young boy get up off the dirt, a small beam of light hitting the Armu from the shield Aren gave him.

The Armu's then just started getting ready to charge again at Aren, the beam gone.

Just as the Armu attacked, Aren ran right through the Armu, killing them.

Aren walked over to the boy.

"Get up." he said holding his hand out.

The boy took his hand and got up.

"T-Thank you..." they young boy said.

"What's your name kid?" Reyn asked.

"Juju." he said.

"The buggy over there yours?" Aren asked pointing at the pillar.

"Yes! I'm glad someone found it..." Juju said relived.

"I was able to fix it up. I only ask one thing in return." Aren said as he turned on the buggy.

"Anything for saving my life." Juju said climbing in.

"Lead us to your camp." Aren said.

"Ares, return." Aren commanded as the Mechon showed up as if out of the blue.

"Wah! A Mechon!" Juju cried as he cowered.

"Don't worry. I stole this one, completely harmless." Aren said reassuringly.

Juju slowly climbed out of the buggy.

"Well... Alright." Juju said convinced.

"The camp is this way, follow me." Juju said getting back in the buggy.

**So that concludes this chapter. Hope you liked seeing Juju as, he will be important in the next chapter. See you then.**


	12. Memories, Pt 1

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter will be a little bit different then other chapters as it is a recollection of Aren's childhood. How you enjoy.** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES I OWN AN OC.**

Aren flew across Guar Plains into the Raguel Bridge.

"I remember when I was that stupid..." Aren said to himself.

_20'000 __years_ _earlier..._

"Aren!" a voice yelled out.

Aren turned around, sheathing his sword.

"Yes, Brother?" Aren said taking his hood off.

"The Lady wishes to see you." he said.

"Right, thank you Egil." Aren said walking up the stairs to the throne where Meyneth is.

Aren took a knee, and bowed.

"My Lady, what is it you wish of me?" Aren asked.

"Rise Aren." Meyneth said.

"I called you because if have a mission for you and the rest of your battalion." she said.

"What is the mission my Lady?" Aren asked getting a stone out to sharpen his blade.

"I need you to go the Bionis to see Arglas. I need you to find out what he's doing with the Bionis' life force." Meyneth said asking for a carrier.

Meyneth whispered something to the carrier and the carrier quickly ran off.

"Ill get you a ship ready, along with a special gift from me." Meyneth said.

"Thank you, my Lady." Aren responded.

Aren walked over to the ship across the city.

"Sir, I've prepared Junks for you." the ship master said.

"Thank you." Aren said walking on.

"Oh, Sir..." the Ship master began.

Aren turned around.

"I have a gift from Lady Meyneth." the Ship master said bringing out a large package.

Aren looked with a puzzling look.

"Thank you." Aren said walking inside Junks.

Aren went to the top where his room is and drew his sword.

Aren cut open the package without damaging the contents.

Aren took the contents in the package, revealing a very small package.

"Is this some kind of joke...?" he muttered.

Aren took a small knife, and cut open the package, revealing a small, black, glove.

Aren inspected it curiously.

Aren looked at his mechanical hand, and put the glove on.

"What is the purpose of this...?" he asked himself.

Aren held his hand out, as if holding his sword, and a large black sword appeared in his hand.

Aren dropped it in surprise.

"What is this?!" Aren exclaimed.

Aren grabbed the blade and swung it.

Just as he swung, a large red blade of light appeared from the sword as it activated.

Aren swung it once more, a satisfying _whoosh_ came out along with a vibrating sound.

Aren put the sword down, and it disappeared.

"Amazing..." Aren said to himself.

Aren took a last look at the package, and saw a small note.

'_Aren, I hope you like this gift. I made it from the life force of the Mechonis specifically for you. It's called an Onadom, a Xenoblade. I hope it helps you on this mission. Meyneth.'_

'How nice..." Aren thought.

Aren walked down the stairs of Junks to the pilot.

"How far away are we from the location Arglas works?" Aren asked, pulling his solid black hood over his face.

"Almost there. Approaching the High Entia city, Alcamoth." the pilot said.

"Good. Continue on course." Aren said walking to the back where the soldiers are.

"Alright. All we need to do, is go in, ask Arglas what he's up to, and get out." Aren commanded.

"Yes sir!" the small group said.

Junks soon landed at the docking area for Alcamoth, near Arglas' lab.

Aren walked out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes.

The High Entia walked towards Aren, weapons ready in case of an attack from the mysterious figure.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the captain asked.

"My name is Aren. I come from Mechonis to see Arglas." Aren said coolly.

The High Entia nodded and walked off to the telecommunication system.

The captain talked on the communication system for a couple minutes, and then walked back.

"You can speak with him. He's in the cave next to the waterfall." the captain told Aren.

"Thank you." Aren said as he and his team walked to the waterfall.

The group walked over to the cave, when there they saw a large iron door.

Aren held out his hand, and his blade appeared.

Aren started cutting down the door, and it nearly instantly gave way.

The squad walked in, blades prepared.

"What are you doing here?!" a voice yelled.

"Aren?!" another voice yelled.

Aren turned around, and the Onadom appeared in his hands.

As he turned around, he saw his younger brother Egil, and the giant, Arglas.

"Egil, why are you here?" Aren asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same question!" Egil responded.

"I'm here on Meyneth's orders. I'm here to see Arglas." Aren said.

"What do you need me for?" the purple-skinned giant asked.

"I've been getting some strange Ether spikes from your lab. Meyneth sent me to investigate." Aren said.

"I'm just here to see what your up to." Aren finished.

"Well, you can tell Meyneth that it's nothing to be concerned of. Just something for the Bionis..." Arglas said almost distantly.

"Alright then, just show me what your working on and ill leave." Aren said.

Arglas was silent for a minute.

"Arglas... Should we...?" Egil began.

"Yes. There's nothing I can do to stop him now." Arglas said cutting Egil off.

"Very well... this way brother." Egil said showing him to the back part of the lab.

"Here is what i'm working on." Arglas said taking out a short, red sword, much like the Onadom.

"What is it?" Aren asked inspecting it.

"It's called the Monado. And it will be your end." Arglas said activating the sword, a large blue light appearing from it.

Aren jumped back in surprise, the Onadom appearing in his hand.

The rest of his squad pulled out their blades and took their stance.

Arglas swung at one of soldiers, instantly cutting through the mechanical flesh.

Egil looked at Arglas in shock, and stood there, mortified.

Some of the squad lunged at Arglas, with no avail.

The giant was easily able to slice through their blades of light, destroying them.

The rest of the squad proceeded to surround Aren, as if to guard him.

Aren then jumped out, the Onadom ready in his hands.

Aren swung the Onadom, and sparks flew as Arglas countered with the Monado.

Aren pushed as hard as he could against the giant, and was shoved to the back wall.

Aren's vision then became blurry, and the last thing he saw was his brother running over, and dragging him out. before darkness stole his vision...

_Present day, Raguel Bridge..._

Ares landed at the west end, Aren exited running over to a crashed buggy.

"Where did that kid go...?" Aren asked himself look around.

Aren saw Juju running across the final part of the bridge.

Just as he reached the grass, a Mechon claw came out of nowhere, and dragged him to a spiraling cliff area.

Aren ran after him, the Quick Step gems giving as much power as they could.

Aren stopped at the middle of the bridge as he was blocked by a large, reddish-brown faced Mechon.

"Hello there, Xord." Aren said, the Onadom appearing in his hands.

**So, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as I kinda felt that I needed to explain a bit about Aren. For those of you who have finished the game, you will know the characters i'm talking about in this chapter. For the rest, I will explain at a later time. Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter when the team tries to take Juju back from that tentacle Mechon.**


	13. The Cliff

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter's change of pace. We will be getting back to the regular story now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES OR THE CHARACTERS. I OWN AREN. HES 10$ TO USE.**

"Xord." Aren said calling Ares to him.

"Hello there, Boss man says he cant have you running around taking files off the shelf like you own the place!" the Mechon said in a deep echoing voice.

"What do you want." Aren said climbing in Ares.

"That's no way to greet an old friend!" Xord yelled swinging a large hammer.

The Onadom appeared in Ares' hands as he took a stance.

"Get out of my way, and go back to your post before I turn you into scrap." Aren said his voice echoing.

"Are you gonna make me?!" the rusty-colored mechanical figure asked.

The rest of the group came behind Ares and drew their weapons.

"You guys go ahead. Ill take care of this piece of scrap." Aren said as if he could see them approaching.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Xord asked.

"Aren! Who is this?" Drean asked.

"This is a piece of scrap metal I used to know." Aren simply said putting his blade up, swapping through the symbols of power.

"So we have a traitor, and a Monado boy that Metal Face couldn't beat!" Xord exclaimed.

Ares suddenly lunged at Xord, his blade pointing at the chest area.

Xord brought up his hammer, and blocked the stab.

Ares quickly turned around and sliced a deep cut into Xord's left arm.

"Hurry and take out the M71 Mechon up ahead." Aren said blocking an attack from Xord.

"Alright... But once this is over you have some explaining to do!" Drean responded as the rest of the team ran up ahead towards the spiraling cliff-side.

Shulk ran up a small hill leading to the spiraling cliff.

"Mechon M83 approaching!" Canto yelled pulling out a large Mechon claw.

Shulk grabbed the Monado, and activated it slicing through the Mechon with ease.

Drean drew his blade and ran in front of Canto, slicing a Mechon in half.

"Lets keep moving! Juju is just up ahead according to the digital map!" Shulk yelled slicing through another Mechon.

_Meanwhile at the bridge..._

Aren swung the Onadom at Xord making a large dent in his hammer.

"Is this all you've got traitor?!" Xord cried out.

Aren cycled through symbols landing on a large red one.

"Power." he simply said as a large red aura around the Onadom.

Aren swung the blade at Xord, cutting effortlessly through his hammer and hitting the chest area.

"Argh!" Xord cried out.

"Is this your best defense? Or are you getting weaker?" Aren asked cockily.

"Don't get too reckless now!" Xord said in pain as another large faced Mechon landed behind Ares.

"You're getting weak. Calling on reinforcements." Aren said swinging behind him instantly cutting through the Face's armor destroying it.

Xord then swung his hammer at Ares' face, denting it.

"Well, iv'e got to go now traitor! Ill see you at Colony 6 for the party!" Xord said flying up towards where Shulk is going.

"Damn..." Aren said climbing out of Ares.

"Ares. Pursue face 2004, Xord. Destroy." Aren said as more Mechon surrounded him.

_Back at the cliff..._

Shulk and the team came up to the top of a large valley looking over Guar Plains.

"Look! Over there!" Canto cried out.

Across the way, there was a large Mechon tentacle with Juju in its claws.

"Juju!" Sharla cried charging up her Ether bullets.

Shulk suddenly had a vision...

Sharla ran up, her Ether Rifle firing with no mercy.

"Juju!" she cried out, running over towards the large Mechon.

Shulk's view suddenly changed...

He saw Sharla, dangling on the large Mechon's claw...

Shulk's vision then returned to normal.

"Juju!" Sharla cried out firing Ether bullets.

"Sharla!" Shulk cried out as he ran over towards her.

Just then, a large tentacle shot out from the ground, towards Sharla.

**Cliffhangers... Hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter with very little insight.**


	14. Traitor?

**Where we left off, Sharla was about to die. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XENOBLADE OR THE CHARACTERS. I OWN A TRAITOR THAT KILLS MACHINES FOR A LIVING.**

"Sharla!" Shulk cried out as a large tentacle launched out of the ground, claws ready to grab Sharla and eat her.

Suddenly, the Monado glowed green.

The blue blade of light forced Shulk to swing, covering Sharla in a light green aura.

Sharla suddenly leaped out of the way at a blinding speed.

Sharla charged up her Ether rifle, and shot like crazy destroying most of the tentacles on the large Mechon.

"Another power..." Shulk whispered.

The rest of the party drew their weapons, and started running towards the gigantic Mechon.

"Side Slice!" Drean yelled slicing part of the Mechon off.

One of the Mechon's claws came out of the ground, heading right for Canto.

"Monado... Speed!" Shulk yelled as Canto dodged effortlessly.

"Thanks Shulk!" he yelled as he launched a Mechon claw at the large machine.

"Thunder Bullet!" Sharla yelled firing off two consecutive bullets.

Reyn ran up to the large Mechon, and drew its attention away from Shulk.

"Stream... Edge!" Shulk said inflicting Break on the machine.

"Wild Down!" Reyn then said toppling the Mechon.

"Nice move!" Canto yelled sending out an attack drone.

"12 degree Cut!" Drean yelled attacking from behind.

"Back Slash!" Shulk said following up.

"Just keep going, it shouldn't be hard like this!" Reyn said.

_At the bridge..._

Aren cut down another Mechon and turned around to slice more.

"Things won't stop coming...!" Aren muttered.

"Ares! Style 29!" Aren said as Ares changed position to wipe out 13 Mechon.

Aren cut through another, and leaped into Ares' pilot hatch.

"Ares! Get out of here!" Aren cried out slicing through another machine with the enlarged blade.

Ares flew off, not far from Xord and was able to chop off one of the thrusts on the rusty machine.

"Xord! Get back here!" Aren yelled going as fast as he could.

"Not this time, traitor!" Xord yelled as he issued another command for more Face Mechon to surround Ares.

"Dammit!" Aren yelled cutting through one.

"Ares! Make a path!" Aren said.

The large laser on Ares charged up until it was shining a blinding blue color.

"Fire!" Aren cried out as a large Ether beam destroyed a large portion on the Mechon.

Ares flew as fast as possible, barely making it to Xord before the machine made it to the large spiraling cliff where Shulk and co were fighting.

"Shulk! Get out of the way!" Aren yelled as Ares crashed into the large Mechon, crushing it to scrap.

"Aren!" Drean exclaimed in surprise.

"Look out behind you!" he said as Xord landed.

"Well, now were all back together!" Xord laughed as a Ether barrier grabbed Juju.

"Juju!" Sharla cried pointing her Ether rifle at Xord's face.

"Put him down!" she cried out charging her rifle.

"If you want the brat, you'll come to Colony 6, and give up Ares! You got that, Monado boy?!" Xord demanded.

"You!" Aren cried out, Ares launching right at Xord.

"Foolish traitor!" Xord said knocking Ares away.

"Those Mechon really took you down did they?" Xord asked amused.

"Damn..." Aren said climbing out of the injured machine.

"Well, Ill be seeing you at Colony 6! Don't be late, or I might eat the poor little scrap here!" Xord said flying off.

Aren came walking up behind the group, holding a couple blue Ether gems.

"Son of a..." Aren said under his breath.

Shulk turned around, and saw Aren taking a Mechon part and sitting down.

"Aren, are you alright?" Shulk asked the hooded figure.

"Ill be fine. It's Ares i'm worried about." Aren said, the blue Ether gems restoring his health.

"What was it he said, about you being a traitor?" Shulk asked sitting next to him.

Aren looked down.

"It's all his fault..." Aren said under his breath.

"Who's fault?" Shulk asked.

"You'll meet him soon. It won't be pleasant, but it'll be information." Aren simply said.

Shulk was silent afterwards.

Aren stood up, "We should get going. Ill fix up Ares and catch up with you at the mines of Colony 6. Sharla knows the way." Aren said walking over to the crashed vehicle.

Shulk got up, and looked at Sharla.

She nodded. "Lets go." she said cooling off her Ether rifle.

The group walked away from the area, and off towards Colony 6.

"Ill be there soon... brother..." Aren said to himself.

Just as he said this, he started coughing up blood as if he was heavily injured.

"Damn... the suit is almost out of charge..." he said as if glad.

"Ill finally be rid of this cloak, and of him as well..." Aren said as he finished up minor repairs, and flew off towards Colony 6.

**Bit of a short chapter, but there wasn't really much to write here other then the fight scene. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Memories Pt 2

**Hey guys sorry for the day late update but it was to a lack of motivation and my addiction to Elsword. Lets just get along with it. I saw something in other stories and I thought it might be interesting. Let me know what you think.**

**Shulk: DTD12 Does not own Xenoblade. Monolith Software does.**

**Reyn: I do because its Reyn time!**

**Minako: You don't own it either!**

**DTD12: And you're not in this franchise!**

Aren climbed into the heavily damaged Ares and attempted start-up.

"Start up, failure." a female voice said from Ares.

"Begin auto-repair." Aren said hopping out, looking towards the path to Colony 6.

"When was the last time that I had to run to protect my home..." Aren said to himself, recalling old memories of the Bionis attack.

_15'000 years earlier..._

"Vanea! You need to get on Junks and head to the Arm!" Aren said swinging the Onadom at a large Telethia.

"But you..." his sister began.

"Theres no time! Go!" Aren said running over to the throne to protect Meyneth.

Aren ran up the Capital city, slicing down Telethia as he ran by.

He looked outside, only to see the Bionis swing its arm down on the Mechonis sword.

Aren then saw his brother, standing there in the face of a Telethia.

"Egil!" he cried out leaping over the large fissure.

"Hello there, brother." Egil said turning around.

Aren swung the Onadom to cut down the large Telethia, only to be stopped by Egil.

"Egil! What are you doing!" Aren demanded.

"Its simple, these things don't need to live. But I can't have you getting in my way." he said punching Aren in the face.

Egil then turned around, and drew a large sword.

"Egil! Where did you get that?!" Aren asked getting his semi-large black blade ready.

"From Arglas, before he became Zanza." Egil said brutally killing the Telethia.

"Egil, what is it you hope to accomplish?" Aren asked cutting down another Telethia.

"It should be obvious. Get out of my way." Egil said walking off to the heat of the battle.

"Idiot..." Aren whispered before running back off towards the throne.

Aren ran over to the stairs leading up to the throne room.

Suddenly, a large Ether flash came out of nowhere, and the city lost its life.

All of the Telethia turned into stone, and the trembles stopped.

Aren looked outside only to see, the Bionis with the Mechonis' sword in it's arm.

Aren then looked up, to see a large blue blade above, and rubble falling.

When Aren started running up the stairs, h heard a voice in his head.

'Aren... Flee...' Meyneth's voice rang in his mind.

Aren turned around, and saw his sister standing across the way at Junks.

Junks' thrusters were charging up, getting ready for take-off to the Fallen Arm.

Aren ran as fast as he could, the Ether Gems burning his metallic flesh.

Just as he saw Junks taking off, he leaped up as far as he could, barely grabbing on to the edge of it.

"Aren!" a familiar voice called.

His childhood friend Linada came into view, and held out her arm.

Aren grabbed it, and was pulled up by a small group of the survivors.

Aren sighed with relief, sitting against the wall of the large small ship.

"You're lucky you made it, that was the last ship out." Linada said sitting next to him.

"Yeah... but Meyneth..." Aren said panting.

Everyone looked down at the grim news of their god.

"You did all that you could..." Vanea said.

"But it wasn't enough." Aren said taking off his red battle boots.

"Even still... You saved all of us." Vanea said.

Aren took out the melted Ether gems, and tossed them towards the capital city.

"...Thank you." he said walking inside to see his father.

_Present day_

Aren reached into his pocket, and took out a small ring. A beautiful array of Ether gems on it.

"Linada..." he whispered

"Auto-repair complete." the robotic voice said.

Aren then climbed in Ares, and started flying off towards Colony 6.

**So, I hope you liked the character interactions before the chapter begins, just let me know what you think about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of more of Aren's memories. See you guys for the beginning of the Colony 6 arc. If you can call it that.**


	16. The entrance

**Here we go, Colony 6. Lets see f the team can save Juju.** **DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Aren: He doesn't own Xenoblade. I own A Xenoblade.**

Shulk and the team ran over towards the large hangover leading towards Colony 6.

"We're almost there!" Sharla said.

"So, what was Colony 6 like?" Dream asked panting.

"It was amazing..." Sable said recalling the memories.

"Everyone was living in peace. We were all happy. It seemed like a perfect world where nothing can go wrong. Then," Sharla began.

"The Mechon came." Aren said popping up behind them.

The group stopped running for a minute in surprise, Reyn fell on his face.

"Ack! Don't do that!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Sorry, I had to move a bit fast to be able to catch up." Aren said as Ares landed behind him.

"Had to move as fast as a T.A.R.D.I.S." Aren said stretching.

"Well, wheres your Sonic Screwdriver?" Canto asked.

"Lets just keep moving..." Shulk said sighing.

Aren climbed into Ares and started walking next to the group, the ground shaking with each step.

"So, how close are we to the Colony 6 mines?" Aren asked Sharla.

"Why would we go through the mines?" Sharla asked.

"Because we can't just walk in and start chopping up can we? If we go based of your sorry, there are going to be hundreds of Mechon there." Aren stated.

"Well..." Sharla began thinking.

"Aren's right, we can't just hop on in the Mechon's base and start shooting, we have to sneak in somehow." Canto said trying to replicate the EXP device.

"Well, we should be coming up to the Colony 6 gates now." Sharla said as the group walked out of a large hangover revealing a large cliffside and a gigantic metal door.

"Here we are, Colony 6." Sharla said preparing Ether bullets.

Aren jumped out of Ares' chest, and took out a small device, about the size of his hand.

Aren opened it up, revealing a blue screen showing a map.

"Up ahead is the Colony 6 area, and around the corner over there is an elevator. We can go through the pipes there and get into the mines." Aren said closing the map.

"Alright, lets get going." Dream said sharpening his blade.

"Ill go in and see what I can do about the Mechon inside the Colony. You guys go on ahead and find Xord and Juju." Aren said.

Aren climbed into Ares and flew over towards Colony 6.

Explosions could immediately be heard throughout the area.

"Lets get going." Sharla said.

The group walked towards an elevator around a corner.

"This should take us to the lower part of this area. From there we can get in through the rear pipe over there." Sharla said pointing across the cliff.

"Alright, well we should get moving." Dream said sheathing his sword.

The group started walking around the corner towards the elevator and activated the terminal to activate the elevator.

They reached the bottom area where there was a small walkway leading over to the large pipe at the end of the area.

"Theres the entrance to the mines." Sharla said pointing to the pipe.

The team started walking over the walkway, encountering a couple of Vang's and Hox's along the way.

"Those guys are easy bait." Dream said sheathing his sword after disposing of a White Hox.

"Don't get to cocky." Canto said grabbing a couple of his Mechon parts he was fighting with.

"Well, they were pretty easy." Reyn said.

"Lets just keep moving." Sharla said as she put her Ether rifle back on her back.

The group eventually came to the large pipe, small amounts of water leaking down the Bionis like a small river.

"Here we are, the entrance to the mines of Colony 6." Sharla said as more explosions and yelling could be heard in the distance.

"We should hurry, the Sun is going to be going down soon." Shulk said walking in.

The rest of the team started walking in to the mine.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Net one we will see how the team fares against Xord in the mines.**


	17. Ether Mines

**Sharla: He doesn't own Xenoblade get to the fighting.**

**Reyn: Hey! Its my job to get to the fighting!**

**Shulk: At least the poll is doing well...**

**Aren: Shameless advertising aside, let's just get to the chapter.**

The team walked into the large pipe, immediately a strong stench filled the air.

"Augh! Whats that smell?!" Canto asked covering his nose.

"That's the sewer part of the mine. This area also acts as the waste disposal system." Sharla explained.

"It stinks!" Reyn exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it." a familiar voice said behind Reyn as an explosion cold be heard from above the cave.

Reyn turned around, to be face to face with a cloaked figure.

"Ahh!" Reyn yelled as he fell into the dirty water.

Aren laughed.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" he yelled getting up.

"Weren't you fighting up there?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah but I set Aren to auto-combat mode. If anything does critical damage on him, he'll come right back here." Aren explained reaching into his pocket.

Canto groaned in frustration.

"I can't figure this darned machine out!" he exclaimed.

"Here, this might help." Aren said as if expecting this.

He tossed a small screw, about the size of a pin, over to Canto.

He barely caught it, and was able to put it in.

"Alright!" he yelled.

"Hey! We gotta get moving or else Juju might become Metal meat!" Sharla exclaimed frustrated.

"Shes right. We need to get going before they figure out I left Ares on auto-pilot." Aren said walking forward towards the inside of the mines.

Shulk looked at Reyn, he just shrugged.

The team walked forward towards the mines. Suddenly, a small explosion rang out through the mines.

"What was that?!" Canto exclaimed.

"Ether Rifle. A strong one." Aren said taking out the map.

Aren messed around on it for a bit, and then a small beep emitted from the device.

"Its just up ahead. A small area." Aren said closing the map.

"Gadolt!" Sharla exclaimed running towards the area ahead.

Immediately, Sharla saw a large Mechon walking towards an old man holding an Ether Rifle.

Sharla immediately took her Ether Rifle and began shooting at the Mechon knocking it down.

"Zero Slash!" Aren yelled leaping out from the archway, a black aura surrounded the Onadom.

It cut through the Mechon without trouble, flinging it towards another Mechon.

The two Mechon exploded leaving nearly no rubble behind.

"Gadolt!" Sharla exclaimed running towards the man.

"Hm?" the man said(?).

"Sharla?" he asked.

"Otharon? Wheres Gadolt?" she asked.

The man was silent. "I'm sorry." he said looking down.

Sharla gasped at this news.

Otharon looked over towards the rest of the group.

"Medic, why are you here?" Otharon asked.

"I'm here to find Gadolt. Wasn't he with you?" Sharla asked.

He was silent again, and then responded. "Come, we have much to discuss." Otharon said.

Otharon led the party into a small area behind them. A small bed and a Nopon were there.

"Otharon! Who this? This friends?" the Nopon asked.

"Yes. They're part of the defense force for Colony 9." Otharon said.

"Alright, please sit." he said putting down his Ether Rifle.

"So, what has happened with the Refugee camp?" he asked.

Aren started explaining what had happened.

"I see... So Juju has been taken by the faced Mechon." Otharon repeated.

"Sir, what happened to Gadolt? Why do you have his Ether Rifle?" Sharla asked.

Otharon turned around to look at Sharla. "Gadolt is gone." he said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" she demanded.

Otharon started explaining what had happened.

"Gadolt and I planned a surprise attack on the Mechon." he began.

"This way, we could free everyone." he said.

"But we failed..." he said disappointed.

"When I woke, Gadolt was nowhere to be seen." he explained.

"All that was left... was his Ether Rifle." he finished.

"But he is alive. I can feel it." Otharon finished.

Aren was silent, deep in thought.

"We may not be joined by blood, but he was like a son to me." he said.

"I'd know if he were dead." he finished.

Sharla gasped in frustration.

"Some of the people in Colony 9 got eaten..." Reyn said.

"Reyn!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

"Although..." Aren began.

Drean punched him.

"Not now!" he exclaimed.

Aren just shrugged.

"They don't kill Homs right away." Otharon said.

"If Xord took him, he's still alive." he finished.

"Are you sure?" Aren asked still thinking.

Drean punched him again. "Shut it gear-head!" he yelled.

Aren was silent again, still in deep thought.

"Boy," Otharon began looking at Shulk.

"That blade used to belong to Dunban. I don't know why you have it, but we're going to need all of it's power." he finished

"You can count on me!" Shulk said confidently.

"The Mechon are going to be in the Central Pit. They take all of the Homs there. If Juju's alive, that's where he'll be." Otharon said grabbing Gadolt's Ether rifle.

"Get ready, were moving out." Otharon said.

"Sylvia will be able to get you some new equipment." Otharon said pointing towards the pink Nopon.

Shulk then had a vision...

_Otharon was standing on top of a large Mobile Artillery, the Ether Rifle in hand. He pointed it down towards a large Ether river._

_"Juju! Gadolt! This is for you!" Otharon yelled as he shot something below him._

_Shulk's vision shifted, to see Otharon falling into the Ether river._

The vision ended.

"What?" he asked himself.

"Shulk. What was it." Aren asked swinging the Onadom.

"I-It's nothing..." he said quietly.

"Alright. Don't share." Aren said shrugging.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Shulk finished.

The group walked forward following Otharon towards the Central Pit.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter of the mines. We might be seeing some fighting on the next part. If they get to the Central Pit.**


	18. Central Pit

**Reyn: Aren! What are you doing!?**

**Aren: I'm trying to fight the poll!**

**Drean: Do I have to punch you again?!**

**Aren: Should I cut you instead?!**

**Canto: Quit your rhyming!**

**Shulk: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade. My Xenoblade is going to cut these fools though...**

"Otharon. Do you know what's in the Central Pit?" Aren asked as the group finished preparing inside the little base.

"I've been watching those Mechon for weeks. I know all that's down there and today's the day to strike." he simply said loading Gadolt's Ether Rifle.

Aren stared into space for a moment, and then opene up another little device.

"Ares. Status check." he said into the small device.

A screen came up showing Ares' condition.

"At least I won't have to do as much repairs as I thought..." he muttered putting it back in his pokect.

Sharla was the first to come out, Ether rifle ready in her hands.

"Let's go. We may not have much time left." Canto said putting away a small rifle made from Mechon parts.

The group started heading through the mines, occasionally getting lost in the winding areas.

"Otharon... Are you sure that you wouldn't rather stay behind and wait a little longer?" Shulk asked cautiously.

"Hmph! Foolish boy! I have been studying the Mechon for weeks! Today is the best day to attack!" Otharon responded harshly.

Shulk looked down in disappointment.

"I see..." he said weakly.

"We need to keep moving otherwise we won't make it to the Pit in time to save Juju." Aren said, the Onadom disappearing after a fight with a Krabble.

The group continue forward until they came to a large iron gate.

"This is the enterance to the Central Pit. Once we ass through here, Mechon will be alll over us." Aren said walking over to a large lever.

"You guys ready?" he asked. The rest of the group nodded, and Aren pulled the lever down.

Once the doors were open, Mechon immediately flew out landing in front of the team.

"I warned you..." Aren sighed as he sliced down a large Mechon.

Shulk got the Monado ready, and activated the symbols. "Monado Enchant!" he cried out infusing the teams weapons with power.

Drean leaped up and cut a Mechon with no trouble.

Canto got out a small machine made of Mechon parts, and attached it no his large rifle.

"M-blast!" he yelled out firing a large Ether bullet at a Mechon's face making a hole in the line.

The group ran through the doors,and ran down a small set of stairs to the bottom area.

"About time you show up! I was getting hungry!" a voice called put through the area as Xord landed in front of the team.

"Where's Juju?!" Sharla immediately asked.

"Quit your belly-aching, he's fine! For now..." the machine responded ominously.

"Release him at once fool." Aren said walking u to Xord.

"Hmm... No." he Sidgrabbing a large hammer.

"After all, he can be desert after I eat all of you!" he said his head shaking.

Xord brought the hammer down on the party, knocking them away towards lesser Mechon.

Aren immediately leaped up on his feet and was surrounded by a bunch of Xord clones.

"Dang!" he said slicing down a Face.

"Arm Chopper!" Drean yelled slicing a small Mechon.

Shulk activated the Monado, enchanting everyone's weapons.

"Give Juju back!" Sharla cried out shooting Xord in the face, with no avail however.

"Everyone! Surround Xord!" Canto yelled.

The team ran over the large machine slicing it as much as they could.

"Now! A chain attack!" Aren yelled jumping out from behind the Faced Mechon squad.

"Stream Edge!" Shulk yelled.

"Wild Down!" Reyn continued.

"Crash Bot!" "Spine Slicer!" Canto and Drean yelled.

"Thunder Bullet!" "Zero Slash!" Sharla and Aren finished as Xord fell to the ground, more of the Face's falling behind him.

"No... Not here!" the robot yelled getting up.

Suddenly, a large Mobile Artillery crashed into Xord, knocking him into the wall.

"Otharon!" Sharla yelled in surprise.

Otharon, piloting the Mobile Artillery, shot Xord multiple times, knocking him to the large Ether river below.

"Die you monster!" he yelled knocking Xord down to the Ether River.

Shulk let out a sigh of relief, as the rest of the group caught their breath.

Suddenly, a large yell could be heard from the Ether River, as Xord grabbed onto the Mobile Artillery's arm.

"You... Cannot... Defeat... ME!" Xord yelled trying to pull Otharon down.

Shulk frantically looked around, and saw a large construction machine.

Juju then dropped down from the large, purple pyramid that was holding him.

"Juju!" Sharla cried out. Reyn and Sharla ran over to him.

Shulk started running towards the Construction machine.

"Shulk! What are you doing?!" Reyn cried out.

"Just take care of Juju!" he yelled out as Otharon stood up, pulling out Gadolt's Ether rifle.

"Gadolt!" he began looking up.

"This... Is for you!" he yelled pointing at Xord and firing.

"Otharon!" Shulk cried out as he began falling with Xord.

Shulk threw the mechanical arm out, grabbing on to Otharon.

Otharon grabbed on, and Shulk started bringing him up.

"No!" Xord yelled attempting to jump out, grabbing onto part of the machine.

"If i'm going down... I'm taking you with me!" he cried out as the claw started to give way.

"Shulk!" Drean yelled as he ran over with Reyn.

"Otharon!" Shulk yelled again as he fell, Ether rifle pointing upwards.

Reyn suddenly leaped down, grabbing onto the Ether rifle. Drean then grabbed his leg and started trying to pull up as Xord's armor melted in the Ether.

"Thank you..." Otharon said out of breath.

"Oi! Drean!" Reyn yelled as Aren walked over.

Aren grabbed Reyn's foot, and yanked him up effortlessly.

"Ow!" Reyn said landing on his back.

"That's how you pull someone up." Aren said walking back up the stairs.

"Aren? Where are you going?" Shulk asked.

"There's an elevator over this way, it leads directly out towards Colony 6." Aren simply said as the rest of the group walked towards him.

The team walked onto the large platform, Sharla setting down Juju to rest.

Shulk activated the lift, and it started climbing upwards.

"Something's not right..." Aren said getting the Onadom ready.

Xord suddenly leaped up from the ground, grabbing on the lift.

"You cannot defeat me!" Xord yelled over confidently.

"Zero Slash!" Aren yelled knocking Xord back down, an explosion ready to go off.

"Everyone out!" he yelled turning the lift on top speed.

The group ran out, an explosion coming out from the exit to the cave knocking Shulk and Reyn down.

"Everyone OK?" Sharla asked.

"Not yet..." Aren said ominously.

Suddenly, Metal Face landed right in front of them.

"Hello there... Monado Boy!" he said.

**Metal Face again? I thought we killed him. Oh well. Figure out what happens next chapter... Cliffhanger...**


	19. The Marsh

**Aren: This is it... Metal Face is back! DTD12 does not own Xenoblade.**

**Sharla: One behind you!**

Shulk drew the Monado, and enchanted without hesitation.

Aren suddenly fell down into his knees, "Tch! Take them out!" he said puking blood.

Sharla ran over to Aren and started leading him to the cliff side.

"Shulk! Look out!" Drean yelled as Meal Face lunged at him.

Shulk quickly put up the Monado, casting Shield.

"So, you got a new accessory for your toy did you Monado boy?!" Metal Face yelled, his head rotating.

Metal Face lunged again, claws ready when suddenly, a shot rang out and Metal Face is knocked to the side.

"Oi! You lot alright?" a familiar voice called out as Dickson and Dunban slid down the slope.

"Dunban! Dickson!" Reyn yelled out in surprise, knocking a Mechon down the Bionis.

Dunban drew a long thin blade with his left arm, and swung at a Mechon, cutting through with ease.

"Surprised to see us?" Dunban said cockily.

"You're a life saver!" Shulk yelled ducking from a large claw.

Canto got his large Mechon cannon ready, and fired a couple shots at the one attacking Shulk.

"I got your back!" he yelled shooting Metal Face.

Sharla pointed the Ether rifle at Metal Face and shot him repeatedly.

"Die you monster!" she yelled as Aren attempted to get up, vomiting again.

Shulk, Dunban and Dickson surrounded Metal Face, while Reyn, Drean and Canto gave the cover.

"Now! A chain attack!" Dunban yelled.

"Gale Slash!" he yelled knocking Metal Face down.

"Let's do this... Thunderbolt!" Dickson yelled shooting electricity at Metal Face.

"Shulk! You're up!" he said looking at the boy.

"Monado..." he began.

"Buster!" he yelled greatly injuring Metal Face.

Suddenly, a large green bird flew out of nowhere, and started shooting green electricity at the Mechon, destroying them instantly.

"A Telethia?!" Metal Face exclaimed in shock.

"Ach! You'll pay for this, Monado boy!" Metal Face yelled as Shulk's eyes were covered in blue...

_Shulk was staring at himself, wielding the Monado on a large tower near a ocean. He saw himself raise the sword, "You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!"vision Shulk yelled cutting through a face Mechon armor instantly. The vision ended._

Shulk's vision ended just as Metal Face flew away along with many Xord clones behind him.

The team caught their breaths, and Sharla tried to figure out what happened with Aren.

"Tch... If it wasn't for this..." Aren muttered.

"Did you say something Aren?" Sharla asked with concern.

Aren was silent for a moment.

"Hey grandpa, it's been a while. Glad to see you haven't kicked the bucket yet." Dickson said approaching Otharon.

"It has been a while. A year to be exact." Otharon replied.

"Well what are you doing with this bunch of slackers and one fighter?" Dickson asked.

"They saved my life from Mechon. Now put a sock in it." he said.

"Dunban, why are you here?" Canto finally asked.

"Well, I'm here for the same reason as you." he simply said sheathing the blade.

"Dunban, where do you get that sword? I thought only the Monado could cut through Mechon without trouble." Reyn asked.

"Dickson made it for me out of spare Mechon parts. It can cut down Mechon without any trouble." he explained.

"Well, it's not a hard as it sounds..." Dickson said as he started rambling on and on.

Aren then got up and started walking towards the cliff-side to another area that looked like a purple glowing forest.

"Aren, where are you going?" Shulk asked as the rest of the group started trailing behind him.

"To the place you saw in your vision. The tower is called Prison Island it's at the head of the Bionis." he responded as if he saw the vision.

"You'll know how I saw it in time, for now we just need to keep moving." Aren said walking to the forest.

"This area is called Satorl Marsh. It leads to the Bionis neck, which goes to the head." Dickson explained.

_Satorl Marsh_

"We need to get to the tower over there." Aren said pointing to a large spire in the distance.

"What for?" Reyn asked.

"That area cannot be entered by monsters, and we all need a rest." he explained.

They started walking over towards the bubble-looking area.

They entered, and Ares' suddenly landed next to them.

Dickson immediately shot the robot, trying to destroy it.

"The hell monsters can'tenter here!" he yelled as Aren slapped him to the ground.

"This is my Mechon. You don't shoot it." he commanded.

Aren walked over to Ares, and pulled out a little toolbox from his arm and started working on repairs.

Canto ran over, and started helping out, having Aren explain different parts of the Mechon.

_That night..._

_"Ah... The breeze feels so good..." _Shulk thought recalling Fiora's words.

_"You know Shulk, I hope everyday could be like this. Always." _he recalled.

He then remembered Metal Face throwing the Mobile Artillery to the wall in the residential district.

He then saw Metal Face stabbing the Mobile Artillery... hearing Fiora's scream.

"Hey Shulk, can't sleep?" Dickson asked approaching him.

"_You will pay for what you've done!" _Shulk said recalling his vision.

_"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the emperor and Fiora!" _he said.

"No..." he responded, obviously tired.

"What's troubling you?" Dickson asked.

"Just... Thinking about Fiora." he responded.

"Has it been that long?" Dickson asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Fourteen years since I saw you on that mountain." he said remembering the freezing area.

"I owe it to you all." Shulk said.

"If you hadn't found me on that mountain, I wouldn't be here, exploring the world." he said.

"Sorry I couldn't save your folks." Dickson said.

"It's alright Dickson." he replied.

"You know, now that I think about it, that was when I found the Monado to." Dickson recalled.

"This might be crazy, but maybe you and the Monado are part of some higher plan." Dickson suggested.

"I don't remember much, but I remember my parents left it for me." Shulk said.

"Kinda like a last gift for me, that's how I think about it." he finished.

"That's why I want to figure out it's true power, and I want to help defeat the Mechon." Shulk explained.

"But so far... I've just been making piles of Mechon scrap." he said.

"So you don't just want to study it in a lab." Dickson summed up.

"This sword... There must be some way..." he thought.

"Well, just try and get some rest." Dickson said walking off.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the re-appearance of Metal Face, and the start of the Satorl Marsh.**


	20. Memories Pt 3

**Instead of picking up where we left off, we're going off of the night at Satorl Marsh.**

**Aren: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade. He wishes he does but he cannot have it because of copyright.**

Home...

_5'000 years ago..._

Aren was standing on the edge of the wearing leading down to Digit 5, as if expecting someone.

He let out a sigh,and started walking back when he heard a voice call out.

"Aren! Wait up!" a female voice called out as Linada ran over to his side.

"Hey Linada, how have you been?" Aren asked looking back at Digit 5.

"It's been good, we've been able to almost completely recover from the attack." she responded sitting down next to him.

"Although... I can't believe Egil would do something like that... He nearly killed Vanea!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"10'000 years ago, that would have been impossible." he said calmly, almost monotone.

"He used to be so nice..." Linada recalled.

Aren sat down next to Linada, his legs hanging off the edge to the small river.

"Anyways, how have you been?" Linada asked calming down.

"Well, Ive been trying to see if I can figure out what happened when Egil attacked." he began.

"You mean when it looked like your sword broke, but it worked even better then before?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was a gift from Meyneth before I we t to confront Argl - I mean Zanza." he said rubbing his shoulder recalling the wound.

"Really?" Linada asked.

"It's really helped out through the years that Egil's tried to send those Mechon units down." he responded, swinging the Onadom, now a crystallized red blade emitting a small glow.

Aren looked out to the open sea, and saw the Sun transform into the Moon.

"We should get back, it's getting late." he said standing up.

"Aren wait," Linada began standing up.

Aren turned around looking into Linada's eyes.

Linada then walked over, and gave him a small peck on the lips, she then proceeded to walk back to the village.

Aren just stood there for a couple minutes, trying to process what happened.

He then saw a large Mechon fall from the sky, landing in front of him.

"Dammit... Can't catch a break!" he yelled, the Onadom appearing in his hands.

The Mechon then stood up, and fell on its back. A Homs then came out of it.

Aren stood there, his blade still prepared for anything.

The Homs stood up,and then fell to the ground, a sword falling from his side.

Aren ran over, grabbed the Homs and the sword dragging him to the village.

Helooked at the sword, 'Dual edge... Heavy to. Whoever made this must be pretty skilled.' he thought as he entered the gates before they closed.

He ran over to Junks, holding onto the Homs.

Aren burst into the ship, and ran up to the medical unit.

He set the Homs down, and opened up the interface on his armor.

'A face unit...' he thought as he jotted down items for artificial organs.

'Piezolectric unit... Ionite dust...' he thought as he stood up.

Aren walked over to the pilot area, and assoon as he walked in, everyone else ran out except for the chief.

"Miqol. We have a problem." he stated.

"Hmm? What now son?" Miqol asked.

"I found a Mechon outside, one with a face. A Homs came out of it, and just collapsed. I think Egil is now using Homs to control the Mechon." he said leaning on the wall.

"What?! That idiot..." Miqol said frustrated.

"We can't go attack, we lost to many people last time. All we an do is try and replace his Homs organs, and see what else can be done for hiHe me might just have to live here." Aren said fiddling with the machines.

"Alright... Have Linada monitor him for a bit." Miqol said. Arenslightly blushed at Linada's name.

"Alright." he said leaving, everyone flooding back in.

_The next day..._

"Aren! He's awake!" a voice yelled as Aren squinted, opening his eyes to the early morning light.

"Linada...?" Aren asked wiping is eyes.

"The Homs you brought back, he's awake and wants to speak with you." she said.

Aren sighed and got up. "Tell him ill be there in a couple minutes." he said groggily as he got up.

Linada walked out leaving Aren alone in is house.

He walked out towards Junks, a large crowd standing in front, a staff member lodging everyone back.

Aren walked uppot the crowd, and kicked Junks making almost everyone fall off.

Aren then walked inside, a small smirk on his face.

'I always wanted to do that.' he thought as he walked up the stairs.

Aren immediately heard a small _whoosh _as he caught a small screw.

He looked at to the side, to see the Homs sitting there, holding his sword.

Arena walked up, as if oblivious to the sword, and sat down.

"I heard you wanted to see me." he said as the Homs out down his sword.

"First off, who are you." Aren asked.

The Homs was silent for a moment, "My name is Eliphas." he said.

"I'm Aren." he simply said.

"I heard you were the one that rescued me?" Eliphas asked.

"Correct. I saw you collapse on a faced Mechon." Aren said, he saw Eliphas shudder.

"Well... Thank you." Eliphas said afree a moment.

"That it?" Aren asked.

"No, I would like you show me around this village, ive been told I might be staying a while." he said laying back down.

"Alright. I'you show you around tomorrow." Aren said getting back up.

**So a bit of fore-shadowing for a new party member that will be coming up MUCH later on in the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this peaceful installment, see you next chapter.**


	21. The Coming of Age

**So, as a couple of you know, I've had a poll going on in my profile, I nearly have the** **results ****and will have one last poll to break the tie. Here's the question, my next story. Sequel to this, or a Persona 3 story. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Minako: Pick Persona 3!**

**Aren: Cut to the chase.**

**Canto: No more chat, DTD12 does not own Xenoblade, get to the chapter.**

**Minato: I'm monotone.**

Shulk opened his eyes, squinting at the little morning light, he looked around the marsh, and saw Canto fast asleep on top of Ares' arm.

Shulk sighed, and got up. He saw Dunban folding a beaten up looking training dummy, he put in the seemingly never-ending pouch.

"Sleep well?" a voice above him asked.

Aren suddenly dropped down from the tower, nearly landing on Shulk's foot.

Shulk yelled in surprise, and started gasping for air.

"The hell?!" he exclaimed getting up.

"You looked tired so I thought I would help you wake up. Bread?" he said.

Shulk grabbed the stale bread, and stared chewing the best he could.

Aren sat down next to him, and started running through digital pages of information.

"Were leaving soon. Get ready." he said getting up and walking to Canto, still asleep on Ares.

_After everyone's awake..._

"Alright, to get to the head we need to go to the ruins at the edge of the Marsh. I'll go see if it works, you guys collect the materials. Here's the list." Aren said tossing them a piece of paper.

"Split up, and meet at the edge of the valley as ,fast as you can. I'll clear out any dangerous monsters." he finished climbing into Ares.

Otharon had been strangely silent the whole way here, so Drean decided to speak up. "Otharon, you and Juju should stay here for now. It might get dangerous out there." he explained to the two.

Juju looked down, and Othqron simply nodded as the rest of the group walked off to different area of the Marsh in groups of three.

_On Ares..._

Aren continued flipping through documents, in search of a special message from his home.

Suddenly, a soft ringing could be heard throuout the machine, as a telephone mark appeared in from of Aren.

'_Private caller'_ the ID read.

Aren tapped the icon, followed by extreme shouting.

"You idiot!" the voice on the other end yelled.

"Hello how may I help you?" Aren asked casually.

"Don't 'Hello' me! How could you go without saying anything to me?!" the voice continued.

"Because you'd try and stop me Linada." Aren stated as he landed.

"Damn right! I was worried you had died when we saw that explosion at the top!" Linada rambled on.

"Ill be back soon. I found the way to beat him." Aren stated.

Linada was silent for a moment, then continued. "You mean that we can finally stop Egil? You can come home?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise on my life that I will return home safe. Just not for a bit longer. Once I reach Mechonis, I'm taking no breaks, straight to Egil so we can end this." Aren swore.

"Ill have Eliphas hold you to your word." she said as she hung up.

Aren sighed, "Why now...?" he muttered to himself testing some of the ruins.

_With Dunban's party..._

Dunban sheathed his sword as he finished an assault on a Krabble.

"Almost done..." he said with relief, most of the materials on the list were crossed out.

"We have all the items we need. We need to regroup with Shulk and the others so we can get the Blue Radiant, and the Dull Radiant." Dunban announced as Reyn and Drean followed Ares' Ether trail.

They soon met up with Shulk, Reyn, and Canto at the large spire to escort Otharon and Juju.

"Do you have the White Radiant and the Rainbow Radiant?" Canto asked trying to replicate the map machine.

Dunban nodded, as they walked off to the ceremonial dais.

The group reached the ceremonial area, just to hear Aren say something.

"Once I reach Mechonis, I'm taking no breaks, straight to Egil." he said through a small microphone.

Drean immediately attempted to draw his blade, only to be stopped by Dunban.

"Let us see what his ulterior motive is before we attack." he said wisely.

Drean clenched his fist, and reluctantly let go of his handle.

Shulk walked up to Aren, "What is this talk of Mechonis?" he asked carefully.

Aren stopped moving, "Choose your words carefully. You tread on dangerous ground." he stated ominously.

Shulk thought for a moment. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"A friend. Childhood." he simply stated as he placed the Radiant items on the dais.

"Where are you fr-" Shulk started when Aren suddenly held the Onadom to his neck.

"Don't ask that unless you want this adventure to end early." he threatened.

Aren slowly backed off, and stepped into the middle of the dais.

The platform started to glow, as a small elevator appeared from above.

"Broken. We gotta climb." he said before even touching it.

"How can you tell?" Canto asked.

"Light red, extensive damage to shaft, and terminal both broken, and non-functional." he stated as he started climbing the large statue ahead.

"Hold on there buster." Dickson started.

"We've gone on far enough. I've gotta get back to the Colony." Dickson stated.

"Yes. We need to go back and try and rebuild Colony 6 for the camp." Otharon agreed.

"Sharla..." Juju began.

"Don't worry about me. Go help everyone at the Colony." she said patting his head.

Juju nodded as he and Otharon started leaving. "So ill see you back at the Colony?" Dickson asked Dunban.

"Yes. Ill see you when we're victorious." Dunban stated confidently.

"Alright, don't go dying on me you hear? I don't want my best pal, best pupil, and best idiot dying out there." Dickson said, his humor dark.

Dunban laughed a little, as he slowly turned around and started after Aren.

**So that's the end of that, Dickson, Otharon, and Juju have left. One other thing, I won't be updating on Thursday through Monday, as I'm leaving on a small vacation. Ill try and update as much as I can before then, but just a heads up. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. The great Forest of Makna

**Well, I'm not sure how many more documents I can make before the vacation, but Ill try my best. Thank you all for the support.**

**Shulk: It's almost time for Aren to leave...**

**Aren: Not so fast, I have work to do.**

**Drean: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade. Why are we still doing this disclaimer?!**

**Canto: So we don't get copy-righted.**

**Drean: Point made.**

**Sharla: To the chapter-cave!**

Shulk looked above him, to see Aren standing at one of the checkpoints they made.

Shulk glared at him, remembering the energy blade at his throat.

He reached the top, and saw Aren already climbing up.

"Hey! Why don't you just fly us up?!" Drean yelled.

"You need the exercise." Aren stated.

Shulk looked down to see Canto checking for fat flab's.

"Keep climbing." Shulk said rudely.

Aren suddenly stopped, and let go of the vines falling.

"Aren!" Shulk yelled grabbing his arm.

"Aww, you do care." he said condescendingly.

"I should've let you fall..." he said as Ares grabbed Aren flying him back up.

"Here's the top!" Aren called below.

The rest of the group finally reached the top, panting with exhaustion.

"This is the way to the inside of the Bionis. From here we can reach the Bionis face, which then leads to the head." Aren explained breaking down a old stone door.

"I never thought about going inside the Bionis..." Sharla stated in awe.

Aren was silent as he walked into the Bionis.

"Just keep walking ahead, you'll come to a large pool of Ether water that has a geyser. Ride it to the top and continue to the Forest." Aren said walking back through to the Marsh.

"Where are you going?" Drean asked.

"I need to check on something." he stated walking outside.

Shulk glared in that direction in suspicion.

The team walked towards the geyser Aren showed them.

"Here it is. He said that the geyser will be strong enough to launch us up." Dunban observed.

Drean cautiously walked in, the geyser shooting him up to the hole in the roof of the cave.

"Son of a-" the group heard him yell before a small thud was heard.

"I'm OK!" they heard a voice yell from above.

Dunban then waded in, and was launched high up.

The rest of the group slowly followed.

"Lets go, it should be just up ahead." Dunban stated.

_With Aren..._

"Vanea, some of the Chosen nearly noticed where I come from. You have any mind-wiping equipment I could use?" Aren said on the phone.

"No, unless you want thousands of people to die at the hands of their mortal enemies, cant help you." his sister said.

"I'll pass. Anything else you can think of?" he asked as he climbed into the cockpit.

"Nothing, sorry. Just try and be as discreet as possible." Vanea responded ending the call.

Ares flew into the large hole in the Bionis, and flew up to the forest area, the sunlight blinding him for a few seconds.

"Makna..." he muttered searching the ground.

Aren soon spotted the group and flew down to the large waterfall they were standing by.

"'Bout time! Look at this place!" Reyn exclaimed in awe.

"This is Makna Forest, home to the Nopon." Aren informed.

"It's beautiful..." Sharla statedlooked out across the water.

"Come on, we need to get to the Nopon village. It's the only way to the head." Aren explained as e started walking across the long rope bridge ahead of them.

"Is that bridge safe?" Canto asked as he heard a creak.

"Nope." Aren responded calmly as ever.a

"Thanks really helping my self-confidence..." Canto said.

"Oh good." Aren said back clearly not getting the sarcasm.

The group soon came to a large tree. overlooking the surrounding area. "Is this the one?" Drean asked.

"No, but there's a lot of Ether discharge around here. Somethings not right..." Aren stated , the Onadom materializing in his hands.

"Show yourself!" he called out.

Sudddenly, some of the bushes around the group started to shake. Aren cut down the shrubbery, revealing a teenage-looking girl with wings on the back of her head.

Next her, another young looking-girl standing with a large scythe in her hands.

"You shall not touch the lady!" she yelled at Aren.

Aren was silent, he then suddenly moved like lighting trying to knock the scythe out of the bird-girls hands.

She immediately countered with great finesse, and swings at him tearing off part of the cloth on his cloak, meeting a very strong armor.

The girl leaped back after contact, and swung again at him. Aren grabbed the large scythe by the handle, flipping the girl over onto the ground ahead.

"Who are you, and why is the crown princess in Makna?" Aren asked holding her scythe to the girls neck.

She was silent at first, and then Sharla suddenly spoke up. "This girl is injured bacried he yelled out.

"I'm going to need some water-ether crystals, they should give her back some of the Ether in her blood." Sharla said examining the unconscious princess.

"The was a waterfall nearby. I'll handle this guard, Shulk, you go get the water ether gems from the waterfall.

"...Achlys." the guard responded. "My name is Achlys. Guardian of the Crown Princess, Melia Antiqua. And who are you?" Achlys asked.

"I am Aren, searcher of the Bionis, and Zanza." he stated.

"Anything more?" Achlys asked.

"Take it, it's more information then we got on him." Drean said condescendingly.

Aren gave Achlys back her scythe.

"Thank you. But, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"You ever heard of Arglas? That's who I'm looking for." Aren stated looking out across the cliff.

"You mean the great giant?" she asked.

"Indeed. He is my prey, I am the hunter." he stated as a large roar enveloped the area.

**Well, I think that's all I'll be able to write. I'll try and get some more whe I'm away, but I'm not sure I will be able to upload them. Anyways, I'll see you guys when I get back Tuesday. Enjoy.**


	23. Telethia

**So I believe that this is the last chapter I will be able to write for 5 days. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Achlys: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade. You still may not come near the lady.**

**Aren: Even though we're trying to help?**

**Shulk: I'm being attacked here!**

**Drean: Continuing from when Shulk left last chapter...**

"Go get the Water Ether Gems, Ill take care of this girl." Aren told Shulk.

Shulk leered at Aren, then reluctantly walked away.

"Who does he think he is bossing me around?!" Shulk yelled at himself.

Shulk walked up to the large waterfall at the beginning of the forest.

"Here it is..." he muttered reaching for the crystals, when he heard a loud roar from above.

Suddenly, a beam of green electricity shot down at Shulk, he nimbly dodged, yet barely.

"What in the...?!" he yelled looking up.

Above him, was the large beast that saved them against Metal Face, a Telethia.

"What in the world?!" he exclaimed drawing the Monado.

The Telethia lunged at him, diving claws extended.

Shulk had a vision at that moment...

_He was standing at the same place, the Telethia attacked Shulk, knocking him over and ripping him apart._

Shulk's vision ended, and he nimbly dodged out of the way of the Telethia, only to see its tail coming at him.

He was then knocked onto the ground, as two more Telethia flew down preparing to attack.

"The Monado... It didn't work!" Shulk said getting up.

"Not quite. The Telethia can read your mind." a voice said behind him.

Shulk turned around, expecting Aren, but seeing a silver haired man about his age walking up to him.

"Who are you?! And what do you mean they can read my mind?!" Shulk asked the strange boy.

"I am Alvis, and the Telethia know what your thinking before you think it." Alvis said.

"That's not possible!" Shulk yelled charging at the Telethia.

He swung the Monado at the large green bird, as it dodged striking him with his wing.

The Monado fell out of his hands, and it slid over to Alvis' feet.

He grabbed it, and the Monado glowed green.

Alvis charged at the Telethia, hitting it with the green blade, sealing his arts.

"The Monado..." Shulk gasped.

Alvis tossed the Monado back to Shulk, and he pulled a large Claymore as if from nowhere.

"How did you...?" Shulk began before a Telethia attack Shulk.

Shulk countered, and the Monado started glowing green.

"Monado... Purge!" he yelled sealing the Telethia's skills.

Alvis then leaped at the Telethia, attacking wildly as if the weapon was weightless.

"Back Slash!" Shulk yelled as Alvis took the Telethia's attention.

The Telethia looked behind him, and swung his tail at Shulk.

"Stream... Edge!" he bellowed as Alvis attacked from behind, "Lost Ray!" he yelled knocking it down.

Shulk swung his sword around, "Shaker Edge!" he yelled killing the large bird.

Shulk looked behind him, only to see the other two Telethia flying off deeper into Makna.

Shulk panted, placing the Monado on his back as it deactivated.

"How did you make a new symbol appear on the Monado?" Shulk asked calming down.

"It's simple. The Monado controls the Ether in the air, if you bend it to your will, anything is possible." Alvis cryptically stated as a low hum could be heard near.

Ares suddenly landed, Aren hopping out.

"Alvis. Or should I say..." Aren began walking over to the silver-haired boy.

"That's enough. We must be discreet near him." Alvis said.

Aren was silent, and then looked behind him, seeing little grass dying.

"Telethia?" he asked.

"Yes. I told Zan - Shulk how the Monado works." Alvis said catching himself.

Aren thought for a minute.

"Hold on, what are you two talking about?" Shulk said looking behind him, only to see Alvis disappear.

Soon, the rest of the group ran over to Shulk, weapons drawn.

"Shulk! Are you alright?!" Reyn asked putting away his Scrap Driver.

Achlys ran past Aren, staring around the area, her scythe drawn.

"Telethia..." she said putting her scythe in a sheathe at her side.

"There are the crystals." Achlys said grabbing some.

"We need to get them back to the girl." Sharla said taking the Ether gems, and loading them into her Ether Rifle.

_Back at the clearing..._

"Alright, everyone stand back." Sharla pointing her Ether rifle into the air.

Sharla fired the rifle, a small shower of Ether covering the girl.

She soon opened her eyes, and stood up.

Achlys ran over and took a knee, "My lady, i'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Achlys said standing up.

"Rise, Achlys. It is fine." the girl said looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Makna Forest, near Frontier Village." Aren said leaning against a tree.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Oh, my apologies. Crown Princess Melia." Aren stated condescendingly.

"I am Aren." he stated.

"You mean you are...?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm still looking for Arglas, I heard he's on Prison Island. I need your father to open the gates." he stated as he started walking.

"That is not possible. My father would never open the gates, and even then I have no reason to assist you." Melia said coldly walking after him.

**So the end chapter before my break, I hope that this keeps you entertained for 5 days.**


	24. Coming to blows

**I'm back! You guys miss me? Ill get right into the chapter, where we were talking to Melia.**

**Aren: Not very nice is she?**

**Melia: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade Chronicles.**

**Aren: Open the gates.**

**Melia: Never.**

The group was walking for a couple minutes in silence.

"Melia. Why are you here?" Aren asked finally.

Achlys glared for a moment, and then looked at Melia.

"That's none of your business. I'm here for reasons that do not concern you." she replied formally.

"But you are heading to Frontier Village?" he asked.

"What's Frontier Village?" Reyn asked.

"The village of the Nopon's. Their home where they create their merchandise." Achlys responded twirling her scythe.

"It makes sense, this place is perfect for the Nopon. The temperature is perfect for their body." Sharla said looking at a book on the Nopon body.

"We're almost there." Melia stated as the group started walking up a large wooden boardwalk.

Aren stopped halfway through the walk, and stared back at the forest.

"Aren? You alright?" Achlys asked walking over.

"You guys go to the village. I have something to take care of." Aren stated.

Shulk glanced behind to see Aren walking off, and whispered to Reyn.

"I don't trust that guy..." he said turning back around.

"I'm going to go see what he's up to." Shulk whispered as they walked up to a large tree that holds the village.

"Good luck." Reyn whispered back as the rest of the team continued into the large village.

"Me smell Hom Hom!" a blue Nopon cried out looking at the remaining group.

"There Hom Hom here?" another asked.

"Tell Dunga!" a red one yelled running into the village.

"We shall wait here for the chief." Melia commanded.

"Get comfy, this could take a while" Achlys stated sitting on a log bench.

_With Aren & Shulk..._

Shulk slowly followed the mysterious black figure, leading to a second large rope bridge.

"Darn it..." he muttered in the bushes behind Aren.

Aren stopped for a moment, and suddenly turned around readying the Onadom.

Shulk froze, not making a sound.

Aren slowly turned around, and started walking down the rope bridge.

Shulk watched intently, as Aren stopped halfway through.

Shulk saw Aren leap off the rope bridge down into the rushing rivers below.

Shulk ran out, and looked down at the river seeing Ares flying up above the bridge, a black cloak flying towards him.

Shulk sighed, and followed Ares across the rope bridge to the other cliff-side.

Shulk followed the large mechanical beast to a large clearing, most of the plants all dead. The grass grey and lifeless.

He looked up a tree, and saw a gigantic vein of Fire Ether crystals above.

Ares landed, and Aren landed on the other side of Shulk's vision.

"Dammit...!" he whispered holding onto Aren's black robe.

Shulk slowly walked around the other side to see if he could get a look at Aren's face.

Ares suddenly launched itself towards Shulk, blocking his view.

Shulk yelled, and dropped the cloak, seeing it fly across the clearing.

"What do we have here? A peeker." Aren stated walking over.

Shulk looked up, and saw Aren put on the last of his cloak.

"Don't ever try that again, or Ares might land on you." Aren said as Ares got up.

Aren started walking over to climb into Ares, when he heard the Monado activate.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do and what not to do! I want you to tell me everything right now!" Shulk yelled holding the Monado ready in his hands.

Aren was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Your being foolish." he stated materializing the Onadom.

_Back at Frontier Village..._

"So where is this chief guy?" Drean asked laying down on the log.

"He will come. Be patient." Melia commanded.

"Chief Dunga be seeing you now." a yellow-orange Nopon said, flapping his ears to hover towards Melia.

"Thank you." Melia said walking in.

The group walked in, theirs eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the tree.

"Here we are. Welcome to Frontier Village." Achlys said as the group glanced around, seeing all of the shops, houses, and factories.

"How tall is this place?!" Canto exclaimed looking up.

"Nearly five or six floors high." Achlys informed walking up to one of the stairs.

"We shall rest now. You are free to do as you wish now. We shall meet with the chief in the morning." Melia demanded as the group quickly split apart to different areas of the town.

"Lady Melia," Achlys began.

"Are these Homs to be trusted?" she asked walking up the stairs with the girl.

"I do not know. We shall see when we meet chief Dunga." Melia stated as she went to the top of the village, leaving Achlys to do as she pleases.

"Achlys, what do you plan on doing?" a voice behind the girl asked.

Achlys quickly turned around to see Dunban standing there.

"Well, I was going to get some new equipment, and then rest until morning." she answered.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he offered.

Achlys thought for a moment, and then nodded.

The two took a look around the entire village, looking at every shop, seeing all kinds of equipment, supplies, and more.

"Where do the Nopon get these things?" Dunban asked in amazement.

"They make it all from the trees and the forest around them. The factories are made entirely out of wood, and all of the pollen orbs are made from the Ether in the air around us." Achlys explained leaning on the railing.

"It's amazing..." he said in awe.

"In a way, these Nopon have more advanced technology then us. More efficient and healthy for the Bionis as well." Achlys said.

"We should get some rest, its late. Where are Shulk and Aren?" Achlys asked.

Dunban merely shrugged.

**So a bit of a short chapter(by 7 words) but its nice to be back. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, ask me any questions that you have and ill answer them as fast as I can. See you guys next chapter.**


	25. Battle

**Judging by the events of the last chapter, we have a good old fight scene on our hands. Might be a lot the short, enjoy.**

**Aren: You shouldn't stalk people in the woods Shulk.**

**Shulk: Shut up and lets fight!**

**Achlys: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade Chronicles.**

"Shulk, these things don't concern you. It isn't time for you to know yet." Aren said trying to get Shulk to cease his assault.

"What, are you scare to fight me?! Cause that's what it sounds like! I have a right to know!" Shulk yelled charging at Aren.

"Fool, it's your funeral." Aren said blocking his swings.

Shulk yelled and ran up to Aren, swinging wildly as he ran by.

Aren easily dodged his swings, and then struck quickly.

The Monado suddenly turned yellow as a shield appeared over Shulk's body, blocking Aren's move.

Aren used his symbols of strength, cycling through different areas of power. The light stopped on a pure red symbol, "Smash!" he yelled charging at Shulk.

He swung quickly, cutting through the wind with each slice. Distinguishable noises heard throughout the clearing.

Shulk barely blocked the quick movements, and started running up a large tree.

Aren quickly followed leaving a dust tornado behind him.

Shulk then leaped down, the Monado ready to cut through the mysterious being.

His blade suddenly met another, a red glow overlapping the blue shine.

A low hum could be heard, as the swords connected a large shock-wave enveloped the area.

Aren quickly countered, hacking away at Shulk with dangerous speed.

"Speed!" Shulk yelled as he dodged the attacks.

Shulk then ran back up, right beneath Aren head and pointed straight up.

He yelled, then put as much force as he could into that one move.

Aren nearly dodged, leaving a small piece of black cloth in the wind.

"Impressive. You've improved since the battle with Metal Face." Aren said standing up straight, wiping a small bit of sweat off his face.

"You... Had... Enough... Yet?" Shulk panted clearly exhausted.

Shulk then ran at Aren, swinging much slower then before. Aren easily dodged the attacks, and was swiftly met with a large blue Ether wave.

"Stream edge!" Shulk yelled as he slowly caught his breath.

Aren stood still, as the Ether enveloped him. The wind blew strongly as his hood was nearly pushed back.

Aren then moved faster then before, as if the Ether gave him strength. He leaped up, "Skull Crusher!" he yelled as he swung downward.

Shulk countered with the Monado, the two blades meeting again. The low hum turning into a loud rumble.

The two blades started to create friction, as if they were constantly moving against each other.

Aren suddenly brought one of his fists back, and punched Shulk right in the face knocking him backwards.

He grunted, as he got up using the Monado as a crutch. "I... Must know..." he panted falling back down.

"You don't need to know yet. The time will come when I am ready to tell." Aren responded.

Shulk grunted again, and fell into the ground face-down, the world slowly turning darker...

_Later..._

Shulk slowly got up, an ice lack falling not the floor below. He looked around to see that he s back in the archway to Frontier Village.

He then saw Aren leaning against the wall, clearly in deep thought.

Shulk silently looked around some more, and saw the Monado across the bridge.

He quickly got up, and ran over to the blade grabbing it and activating it.

"Your up." Aren said condescendingly.

Shulk ran over to Aren, yelling at slashing quickly.

Aren dodged easily, and grabbed the Monado by the handle. He twisted Shulk's arm forcing him to drop the Monado.

He quickly kicked Shulk aside, and grabbed the Monado activating it swiftly.

Shulk leaped up, "How are you able to use the Monado like me and Alvis?!" he exclaimed clearly surprised.

"You will know in time. That is enough fighting. You're clearly to exhausted to go on." Aren stated tossing the Monado over to him.

Aren then walked along the bridge, disappearing into the night.

Shulk stood there for a minute, and then started walking into the village.

As he walked in, his eyes took a very long time to adjust due to the brightness of the Ether Pollen.

After a couple minutes, he wandered around the many shops in the area.

"I wonder if they sell pain medicine..." he wondered walking off.

**So, a bit of a short chapter but a hopefully cool fight scene. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	26. Memories Pt 4

**Its been about a week since I last updated, sorry about that. But I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, or any other holiday. We're actually nearing the end of the "Memories" chapters with only one more chapter left. I hope you all had a merry Christmas, and here we go.**

**Canto: I thought that being late was Reyn's job.**

**Aren: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade Chronicles. He does however now own a copy of Smash Brothers 3DS.**

**Eliphas: I'm finally getting introduced, at least until chapter 40-something.**

Aren quickly ran across Frontier village to avoid remembering eyes. He got to the top of the village-tree, and found one of his old cots still in shape. He opened the old door, and walked inside. Aren collapsed on the bed, and pulled his cowl over his eyes even further, and slowly fell asleep. "Eliphas..." me muttered.

_5 years ago..._

Aren walked outside of Junks, another injury from the consistent Mechon attacks. As soon as he walked outside, he heard another siren going off as he saw more Mechon falling from above.

"Eliphas! More of 'em!" he yelled manifesting the Onadom. The half-human half-Mechon ran out, and drew his long blade. He gripped it tightly with both hands and the two ran outside the gates as they closed shut.

Aren immediately cut through a wave of Mechon as they advanced on the village. He looked behind him to see the Anti-Air batteries powering up.

Aren turned around to see Eliphas ramming though Mechon units. A large syringe filled with green fluid rose into the air from the crowd of black machines, preparing to crash down.

Aren quickly jumped over, slicing off the hand only to be surrounded by many more. "What happened to all the scout units?!" he yelled.

"Zero Slash!" he shouted cutting through a couple of Mechon. Aren quickly turned around and cut through a crowd, jumping next to Eliphas. "It feels like Holiday Shopping all over again!" Aren yelled dodging a large claw.

"Amusing considering that we could die here!" Eliphas yelled spinning across the crowd. "Database..." Aren whispered closing his eyes. "Weak spot right there!" Aren yelled pointing to a small point on the small hinge on the Mechon arm.

"Seriously?! You expect me to hit right there?!" Eliphas yelled blocking a claw swipe. "Fine, Ill take care of it! Overload!" Aren yelled creating a large electrical storm defusing tons of Mechon.

The large crowd suddenly flew up towards the Mechonis, a loud hum heard slowly approaching. "That was unexpected..." Aren said lowering his blade.

"Hold on, somethings not right." Eliphas said cautiously. 3 large Face Mechon suddenly landed in front of the duo, swiping their hammers at them. Aren quickly blocked, and lunged at one of the faces, blade glowing intensely.

"This is new, what do you think is so special with the faces?" Aren asked parrying the machines. "If I had to guess, they're trying to give them personality so that we think that they won't kill us!" Eliphas yelled joining him.

"Ares!" Aren yelled as his scrap machine came out and punched the closest one in the face. The Mechon flinched, and was quickly met with a large hole down the middle, steaming hot with Aren on the other end.

"That's one down... Two to go! Aren yelled charging. He quickly swung his large blade, meeting surprising resistance from the large golden one. "How come this is golden? Some kind of ranking system?" Eliphas asked as he finished ripping apart the second robot.

"How unexpected, I thought you died." a familiar voice said. Aren quickly leaped back and took a defensive stance. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me... Brother." the golden mech said raising a large fist.

"The hell?! Egil?!" he yelled out blocking. "You all have become a thorn in my side, you keep destroying my scouts, and my battle Mechon. They're needed elsewhere." Egil said drawing a large stone blade, as if from nowhere.

"Why are you doing this?!" he yelled out exchanging blows with the blade. "Because, the Bionis must be destroyed, and they throw parts down here like it is nothing. I need those parts. I need Junks." he replied swinging again.

"You have plenty of resources... You live like a king up there!" Aren yelled slicing the large stone blade into pieces. "It is true. But you have a unique part that I sorely need." Egil said as he reached for Eliphas and Aren.

"People." he finished attempted to squeeze the life out of the two. Aren reacted quickly, and cut some of the power going to the large hand. "Eliphas!" he yelled out jumping over the large head to get to his friend.

"I'm fine! We practice these things all the time!" he said meeting Aren at the shoulders. "What do you need people for?!" Eliphas yelled out as he began chipping away at the golden armor.

"You should already know. By the way Aren, have you ever considered wearing your black cloak once again?" Egil asked. The machine snapped its fingers, and a black cowl suddenly materialized over Aren's power armor.

"What is this?!" Aren exclaimed attempting to rip it off. He suddenly got a violent electric shock coming from the garb. "Aren!" Eliphas yelled out dropping his sword. "You cannot take that off, not while I'm still alive. Enjoy it." Egil said flicking the two off, flying back up to the city above.

"Damn..." Aren groaned getting up. "You alright Eliphas?" Aren asked helping him up. "I'm fine, but what are you going to do about that cloak?" he asked worriedly. "Ill have to consult with the smith." he replied starting off towards the village.

Eliphas quickly followed behind, racking his brain for any solutions to Egil. The two were quickly met by Linada, who ran right into Aren's arms, making the two fall to the grass.

"I saw those things out there... I was worried about you two when I saw it grab you." she said gets standing back up.

"It was him... Where's Vanea?" Aren asked. "She's at Junks with your father, what do you-" she began as Aren sped off to the ship.

Aren burst inside the ship, and right into the command room. "I need to speak to Vanea and Father alone." he simply said as all the operators rushed out of the room.

"Aren? What's so important hat you have to interrupt damage report?" Miqol asked putting down the digital paper "You saw the faces?" he asked bringing photos.

"Yes, what's so important?" Vanea asked her brother. "He's back." Aren said showing a picture of Egil.

_Present day..._

"Aren... Aren!" a voice said waking him up. Aren quickly got up and got the Onadom ready. He looked at the door, and saw Melia standing there.

"Why have you returned to the Bionis after what you did?! We all saw the Mechon." the Princess demanded. "That's none of your concern right now. The only thing you need to know, is that the end is near." Aren said ominously, walking outside.

**Sorry again that this took so long, just a little writers block along with the other things above. As an extra apology, I also made a sneak peek of a new story I plan to write in Megaman ZX, so go check that out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. We are almost dne with this little side-arc, of memories.**


	27. Goals

**Happy new year everyone, hope you all had a great new years day with your families, this may be a bit of a short chapter since all the charqcters are trying to learn more about out mysterious cloaked friend. This chapter want have any fighting in it either, so anyways. Enjoy.**

**Aren: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade. It's also very rude to pry into other business.**

**Achlys: GIVE US THE INFORMATION!**

"You have some nerve showing up in a Mechon after what happened last year. We saw it all." Melia said. "Who didn't see the Mechon Massacare?" Aren responded dusting up the remnants of one of his old houses.

"It was horrible, and yet you come up, as if out of the books in the library, and you have a large Mechon suit out in the you know, how people would react to all of this?" Melia asked, a commanding air around her.

"I know exactly how people will react."Aren simply replied putting down the duster. "Then why bring that death machine here?! Where did you even get that thing from?!" she exclaimed. Aren was still for a moment, "I stole it from the one who made this mess. I'm just trying to clean up." Aren responded walking out.

"I don't want the war to happen again. So I fight him." Aren finished as the door closed, leaving Melia in the empty house.

_Elsewhere in Frontier village..._

Achlys slowly got out of the tiny bed she was lent for the night, she looked across the room towards Melia's bed, but she had left a note on the pillow.

'Achlys, I've gone to confront the Black One. I believe he is one from the tales of old, before my Father was ever born. Don't follow me unless absolutely nessacary. Melia.'

Achyls read the note over again for a bit, then reached into her bag, pulling out a large history book.

"The Black One..." she muttered searching for the words. She soon came upon a lone article in th very back of the book, crudely written in very old writing. "If the Black One, Aren, shall ever return to the Bionis, calamity will follow in his trail. Beware."

Achyls quickly grabbed her scythe burst out the door, running to the highest floor in the village.

"Where is the one in black?!" she demanded asking one of the nearby Nopon. "Scary man go see Chief Dunga. Dunga say nobody allowed inside." the little yellow Nopon said.

Achlys ran up to the prophecy hut on the floor below, and hammered on the door to the point where all of Fontier Village could hear.

Dunga finally opened the door, and slapped Achlys across the face. "It's rude to interrupt an important meting young lady!" he yelled.

"What on Bionis is so important that one has to knock like that?!" he yelled walking back inside.

Achlys quickly followed behind, grabbing her scythe tightly. "Where is Aren, the person in black?" she attempted to ask calmly.

"He's in the room in the back. If you must, then you may join the meeting." Dunga responded opening another door.

Achlys quickly ran in and saw Aren sorting through old scrolls next to Melia, doi g the same with dusty books.

"Oh good, Achyls, can you start going through the rest of the books on Mechonis?" Aren asked opening another scroll.

"First, I want to know something." Achyls said grabbing her Scythe's handle.

Aren out down the scroll, and waited for a moment. "Who are you, and why are you here." Achyls demanded.

"Dunga. May I have a moment of privacy with the High-Entia?" Aren asked politely. "Yes of course, just let me know when Bird People done so we can continue." Dunga responded walking out the door.

"Now that the two of you are here... I guess it's time I tell someone. But, you must promise to not tell the Homs, or I will toss you off the Bionis myself." Aren responded.

Melia simply nodded. "Very well. I'll ask again, who are you, and why are you here." Achyls said calming down, sheathing her scythe.

"My name is Aren Moto, I come from the same home as the Mechon." he began pulling out a large map.

"I am one of the people of Mechonis, and I am the next chief in line." he continued pulling out a large digital map.

"So then, you know where the Mechon are coming from!" Achyls exclaimed grabbing her scythe hilt again.

"I do, and I'm trying to get there to stop this." Aren said calming down the guard.

"The leader of the Mechonis is only after one thing." he began. "The destruction of the Bionis." he finished showing the girls a large map of Mechonis.

"But who is he?" Melia asked getting impatient. "I will share that soon, when the time comes." Aren responded.

"But my goal is the same as the Homs. I need the Monado to complete this quest, so I have to have that boy with me." Aren continued closing down the map.

"Either way, I know what the book says. I'm trying to leave Bionis as fast as I can, but I need the Monado's full power." Aren said cleaning up the messy table.

"But why? And why do you need that boy if you can wield the Monado?" Achyls asked helping him out.

"With the Monado's full power, I can challenge the leader of Mechonis. His power is to great for me alone." Aren admitted.

"As for the boy, you will know when the time comes. All will be revealed, if you are patient." Aren finished leaving the room, leaving the two girls to ponder over what was told to them.

**So that's the end of that. The High-Entia at least know a little more about Aren now, by the way don't forget to check out my sneak peek of a new story. There's also a poll going on about Aren's weapon so go be part of it. Shameless advertising aside, I hope to see you all soon.**


	28. Agreements

**So we're back, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and again, if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better, just let me know and I'll try and update the quality. Also go check out the poll on my profile and go be part of the decision, what weapon should Aren use?**

**Reyn: Aww yeah! We get to pummel some monsters today!**

**Dunban: DTD12 does not own Xenoblade, nor any of the characters. All of the story belongs to Monolith software, and he is in no way trying to rip them off.**

**Achyls: How formal Dunban.**

Shulk finally rose after spending over an hour lying the comfortable Nopon bed, extremely tired from all of fighting since Colony 6. It was the first time in weeks that he had a good nights rest.

As soon as Shulk walked out the door, he looked up and saw Achyls running into the Chiefs hut, an urgent expression on her face and Scythe at her side.

Shulk latched the Monado onto his back, and instinctively walked down the stairs hoping for a hot cup of coffee, but was only met by the Pollen Orb machine.

Dissappointed, he decided to go see the rest of the group and make preparations to leave and head on up the Bionis.

He walked over to the hut where Reyn, and Dunban were resting, and opened the door walking into the dark room.

The first thing he did, looked over at Dunban's bed, and see the crippled warrior quietly preparing to leave. He then looked over at Reyn's bed, nd saw him snoring lazily.

Shulk cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled. "REYN WE'RE OUT OF JERKY!" he yelled as Reyn fell off his bed itch the blankets next to him.

Reyn groaned and rubbed his head. "Why'd you have to go and do that?" he whined getting up off the floor.

"It's almost morning, we have to get ready and move out soon." Dunban answered as he finished preparing the supplies.

"You couldnt give me five more minutes? I was trying to wake up..." he attempted. "You were snoring like a Nopon after a night at the pub." Shulk said as Reyn got his gear together.

"Alright fine... I'll be out in just a minute..." Reyn said reluctantly. Dunban walked out the tiny door with Shulk nd started walking up the wooden platforms to the highest floor.

"We should thank the chief before we go, and ask him for directions because, honestly, I don't trust Aren in the slightest." Shulk told Dunban as they reached the Prophecy hut.

Shulk knocked on the door and waited for he chief Noon to open the door. After a couple seconds, the tiny animal opened the door, stroking his beard. "What do you young-uns need?" Bunga asked.

"We just wanted to thank you for your hospitality, we are very grateful." Duncan said. "Do you know the way towards Eryth Sea?" Shulk asked. "Yes, its above us. the only way there is through the teleportation above the tree." Dunga responded.

"May we use it?" Dunban asked politely. "We must prepare the transporter, in the meantime, some of your comrades are here. I believe they are done talking now. You can go see them if you'd like." Dunga invited.

"Thank you." Shulk said walking inside the hut. He looked around, and saw a closed door. Dunban walked up and knocked waiting a couple seconds. "Come in." they heard a voice say.

The two walked inside of the study, and saw Aren, Achyls, and Melia looking over some old scrolls and books. "'Morning. Need something?" Aren asked taking notes on a map. "We were just getting ready to move out to Eryth Sea." Shulk said. Achyls' eyes widened for a second. "Why are you going there again?" she asked cleaning up.

"They need to get Prison Island on the Bionis' head." Aren responded going through supplies. "Why would you need to go there?" Achyls asked. "I know someone there that can help us get to Sword Valley." Aren answered again.

"Why would you need to go there?" she continued. The room was silent for a moment, until Melia spoke up. "No matter the cause, we cannot permit you entrance to Prison Island. You can't even get into Eryth Sea on your own." Melia said walking out.

"Besides, The only way there is if I help you, and I cannot leave while I still have something to track down." Melia finished closing the door.

The room once again went silent, before Achyls followed. Shulk, deep in thought, oblivious to all the others leaving. 'Could it be the Telethia?' he pondered. "Shulk, wake up." a voice said shaking him out of his thoughts.

Shulk snapped back, and saw Aren in front of him. "Down to Earth man, we need to get ready to leave. It's been almost an hour." he stated walking out the door.

'We need to get to Prison Island... But to do that we need Melia's help... we need to track down that Telethia.' Shulk thought walking out the door. Just outside, the rest of the group were standing alongside Achyls and Melia. All of them looked ready to leave the forest.

"Thank you again, Chief Dunga." Sharla said giving a curtsey. "Anything for friend of Bird-People." the ball of fur said. "Well, I must be going. I have to go track something down..." Melia said as she attempted to leave, followed by Achyls.

"Is it the Telethia?" Shulk asked as she reached the banister. "How did you...?" she began walking back up. "You were the one who harmed it, weren't you?" he continued to ask.

"Yes... But that is none of your concern." she stated formally. "what if, we help you track it down and kill it, then you grant us entrance to Eryth Sea?" Shulk proposed.

Melia thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well. Just keep in mind, if you stop your assistance then I will not show you to Eryth Sea. Choose now. The Telethia is extremely powerful, larger then the other ones that you may have seen." she warned the group.

"That just makes me want to go even more. Never leave a lady alone on the battle-field." Dunban said, getting approval from the rest of the group. "In that case, we shall also led assistance. We will send you our greatest hero. Head down to the bottom. He should be ready by then." Dunga said walking downstairs towards the residential floor.

**So, a bit longer then usual, but we'll be getting into the fight scene in the next chapter. It also looks like he group is getting a new member, and a Nopon no less. Anyways, i you enjoyed then please ready my other stuff, and check out my polls. See you guys later.**


	29. Final preparations

**And we return! Just so you all know, I don't have any set schedule. If I'm open, I'll try and write. But I get writers block very often. I apologize if my updates are inconsistent. Anyways, as always I do not own Xenoblade and I don't want to get sued so put this time consuming disclaimer here. Enjoy.**

"Heropon! Dunga want to see you!" a small blue Nopon called out to another. "Me hear. Me go see Chief Dunga soon, me almost ready to meet Hom-Homs." the yellow one replied.

"So when is this Heropon going to show up?" Reyn asked impatiently. "He'll be here soon." Aren replied calmly checking equipment one last time.

"Since when does meeting someone take such a long time?" Reyn whined. "Just stop talking. You're making it feel like time is going slower..." Aren responded annoyed.

"Attention Nopon!" Chief Dunga began as he walked to the center platform, surrounded by water. "It is time to introduce the me who can help save us from the Dinobeast!" he yelled out as the village became silent.

"Allow me to introduce this years Heropon... Riki!" he finished as a large yellow ball flew out from the deck at the top floor.

The village was filled with screaming, as the ball of fur landed right in Reyn's face. It quickly bounced off into Dunban's arms, who then tossed the Nopon to Shulk.

"No thank you!" he said passing it on to Melia. "Here you go!" she yelled passing it to Aren, who flung him into the air and back towards Reyn.

"Little furball!" he yelled punching the rubbery skin. The Nopon desperately hung into the edge with its large ears. (Hands?)

The village fell into an uproar as the villagers began throwing mushrooms at the clingy ball of fur. "Get them Heropon!" "Fight back!" the many voices cried out as the mushrooms hit the Nopon.

Shulk looked around the village, and then at the Chief. Not long after, he burst and screeched. "SILENCE!" he bellowed as the village immediately got silent.

Dunga walked over to the pathetic lump of fur clinging on to the small platform. He grabbed the Heropon by his ear-wings, and held him up.

"I present to you, this years Heropon!" he announced as the group stared at the small yellow Nopon.

The Heropon quickly bounced up and struck a pose, his tiny fingers saluting the group with a wink, "Heropon Riki ready to serve!" he announced winking again.

Aren immediately face-palmed, and sighed in frustration. "Is that all? We need to get moving. The Telethia won't stay still for long." he asked impatiently.

"Oh oh! Hom-Hom and Melly go after Dinobeast with scary man?" Riki asked quickly. "Riki will help! You nothing without legendary Heropon!" he said proud.

"But first, Hom-Homs and scary man need to get Heropon equipment. Heropon must train for great battle with Dinobeast!" he said walking off.

"We gotta get weapons for the thick shield?" Reyn asked frustrated. "Let's just get this over with. The faster we I'll the Telethia, the faster we can be on our way to Sword Valley." Aren responded.

"Sharla, Melia, and Achyls, you handle the armor. Shulk, Reyn, and Drean. Get his weapon. Me, Dunban, and Canto will finish packing our belongings." Aren said heading back up to his hut.

Once away from prying eyes, Aren took a look at a small device. _'__25 Faces remaining until unlock.'_ the machine read.

"Almost there Eliphas... I'll be back soon..." he muttered and he began to pack the last of his belongings.

"Why do we have to get This 'Great Warrior' some brand new equipment? You would think a hero would have his own weapon." Drean asked as he picked up the tiny little biter.

"Is this really a weapon?" Reyn asked confused. "It's barely bigger then a bunniv, how is this tiny thing going to take down a Telethia?" he continued.

"Maybe it's stronger than it looks?" Shulk thought. Reyn and Drean were silent for a moment. "It's a toy, on a stick Shulk. A stick." Drean responded putting heavy emphasis on 'Stick'.

"I realize that but, what if it has some kind of strange Ether hidden inside?" he tried. "I'm no expert on Ether but, how would it get inside of a stuffed animal?" Reyn asked.

"So, I've heard stories about your kind." Sharla said as the three girls walked to the Merchant floor.

"What do they say about us?" Achyls asked curiously. "Well, they say that you are like one with the Bionis. You feel what it feels, and you live very well." Sharla responded grabbing a piece of tiny armor.

"What kind of warriors armor is this? It's like a baby's shirt!" Sharla exclaimed. "Well, Nopon are known for their short size, who knows how big this may be to Nopon." Achyls said.

"Come. We have what we came for, it is time to return to the enterance." Melia commanded as she marched down the stairs.

As the group came back together, Riki soon came out from behind a large hole in the trunk.

"Friends get Heropon equipment?" he asked. The girls set down his armor, and Reyn tossed the large stick at Riki.

"Good job Hom-Hom! Now follow Heropon into battle with the Dinobeast!" he exclaimed marching forward.

"He has so much confidence... To bad that he might not make it through the Telethia." Aren said shrugging, following the tiny warrior.

**Finally reached the end of the Frontier Village area! In the next chapter, it's time to fight once more! Hope you all enjoyed this, and go check out my Sneak Peek on my profile. See you guys soon.**


End file.
